L'ombre des larmes
by Petite louve
Summary: On connaît le monde de Naruto ses histoires, son passé et ses légendes... Mais si ce monde n'était juste qu'une minuscule poussière dans un univers immense dirigé autrefois par des dieux? AS-tu entendu parler de la légende d'Evankhell? ... Sept ans après la quatrième grande guerre, Uchiwa sasuke revient alors qu'on le croyait mort. UR et UA YAOI SPOIL, cherche correcteur.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As-tu déjà entendu parler de la légende d'Evankhell ?

On raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps avant que cette tour ne soit créé, des dieux régnaient en maître sur différentes terres, il n'y avait pas de cruauté ni de bonheur, tout était dirigé par les lois de ces êtres supérieurs. Ce monde n'était qu'ordre et sagesse, les êtres inférieurs vénéraient leurs créateurs.

Les divins protégeaient de la famine et des désastres naturels les créatures qu'ils avaient engendrées. On relate que ces dieux ressemblaient à tous êtres existant sur leurs terres, comme si leurs créations étaient une copie d'une part d'eux.

Mais il sembla que plus tard, ces dieux furent nommés les gardiens des différents mondes. Comme pour garder un équilibre et une barrière entre leurs terres. Ou plutôt la partie d'eux qui avait engendré des espèces plus impressionnantes et magnifiques les unes que les autres.

Cependant un jour, on raconte qu'un dieu nommait Evankhell voulu rassembler ces différentes terres, il créa alors une tour dont sa hauteur n'avait d'égale que les étoiles. Quand le gardien Evankhell l'eut finit, sa grandeur était telle que les dieux décidèrent de se réunir pour évaluer leurs créations. Ainsi les divinités pouvaient mesurés leurs puissances indirectement.

La légende conte qu'à partir ce jour les humains furent tels qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, ils oublièrent petits a petits leurs dieux et commencèrent à s'entre tuer pour diriger la terre dans laquelle ils vivaient. Alors Evankhell décida de les défiés Celui qui survivrait à l'ascension de sa tour pourra exaucer son vœu le plus chère.

Les guerres entre les humains de chaque monde se calmèrent petits a petits, fières ils acceptèrent le défi des dieux. Pendant plusieurs siècles un nouvel équilibre se créa, cet équilibre était érigé sur la loi du plus fort. La souffrance, la peur, la haine, la mélancolie, la joie... Tous ses sentiments naquirent dans le cœur des hommes. Ces derniers finirent par évoluer, oubliant le respect dû à leurs créateurs. Ils devinrent sauvages, libre et arrogant envers les gardiens, jusqu'à ce jour où ils commirent l'irréparable...

Un homme brava la tour et arriva au sommet. Sa suffisance n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté, cet humain vile et sans morale regarda hautain et avec mépris son créateur. Il tendit son arme devant le dieu de la tour et déclara.

« Ceci est ta déchéance, mon souhait est la suprématie des hommes envers les gardiens».

A ses mots, la légende conte qu'une guerre sanglante éclata entre les hommes et les dieux. Un combat qui brisa le règne des divinités et la soumission des hommes.  
On dit qu'Evankhell empli de haine, écrasa sa création qui l'avait défié et détruisit tout, que certains dieux voulant survivre à ce conflit décidèrent de pactiser avec les hommes en leurs donnant leurs pouvoir.

Ce fut le commencement de la déchéance de la tour d'Evankhell qui avec le temps, les complots les conspirations, les expériences, les tortures, l'immoralité, cette tour devint un enfer.

L'enfer d'Evankhell, un endroit ou seul le malheur, la colère et le désespoir existe. Les anciens dieux auraient d'après les dires tous disparu en devenant des démons assoiffés de pouvoir et de domination envers les hommes. Les humains arrivants au sommet se raréfièrent, et ceux survivant a la dernière épreuve ne furent qu'une dizaine tous les milles ans. Ils racontèrent qu'en haut, au sommet Evankhell les attendaient, il serait le dernier dieu et toujours le maître absolu de la tour. Si un jour il devait disparaître la tour l'accompagnerait.

Cependant au sommet on raconte que le dieu demande aux vainqueurs s'ils veulent un combat à mort. Mais aucun d'eux n'essaya de se battre contre lui, ne voulant pas devenir le nouveau maître de la tour. Le créateur leur exauça alors qu'un seul et unique souhait.

C'est ainsi que fut créé cet endroit.

« Alors que souhaites-tu Éllie ? »


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà mon chapitre 1 tout beau tout neuf corrigé par sasunarulove. Vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaine chose ou d'avoir la sensation qu'il y a un "trou" mais c'est normale je ne vais pas dévoilée toute l'histoire dés le début.

/! IL Y A DU LEMON VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS PAR DES ÉTOILES EN DÉBUT ET FIN.

Voilà bonne lecture a bientôt j'espère ^^

Chapitre 1 : Ce que je suis devenu

*****Le jeune homme à la chevelure châtain serra un peu plus les draps quand il sentit un nouveau coup de butoir plus fort et plus puissant de son amant d'une nuit. Il se mordit très fortement la lèvre avant de laisser un gémissement de pure plaisir sortir de sa gorge quand il sentit la hampe heurter de nouveau sa prostate.

Il demanda au jeune homme au-dessus de lui d'accélérer ce que fit ce dernier. Ils hurlèrent de jouissance ensemble peu de temps après un second coup de rein de la part du garçon aux cheveux de geais. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur les draps trempaient de sueur. L'homme a la chevelure châtain regarda son amant avec qui il avait passé une nuit mouvementer.*****

Il était magnifique, sa peau était d'une blancheur qui donnait l'étrange illusion qu'elle était faite de marbre. Car malgré la clarté de sa chair, il était très difficile d'apercevoir les veines parcourant le corps du jeune homme.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très imposant de par son charme envoûtant mais aussi par son physique. D'une taille plutôt grande, il possédait des épaules larges et impressionnantes son corps musclé et ses longues jambes finement dessinées était certainement le résultat d'un entraînement quotidien.

Mais même si ce corps était incroyablement attirant, ce qui l'avait irrémédiablement captivé était ce visage. Un nez fin et droit, des yeux fin et étiré d'un noir tellement intense qu'il ne distinguait pas la pupille. Des lèvres fines et rosés, un menton fin et arrondi. Cet homme était attractif, il l'avait repéré à l'hôtel accompagné de trois hystériques bizarres un blond, une fille aux cheveux roses et un autre lui ressemblant vaguement mais plus petit et plus efféminé.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux cuivrés laissa apparaître un fin sourire quand il se rappela comment il en était arrivé à se retrouver dans la chambre du bel inconnu. Il l'avait observé de loin à chaque fois qu'il rentrait d'il ne sait où, l'observant bien pour savoir si ils étaient du même bord.  
Puis un jour alors qu'il était en train de s'imaginer s'envoyer en l'air avec ce magnifique étalon, il l'avait vu se rapprocher. Il était seul, il se pencha vers lui donnant le numéro de sa chambre et l'heure à laquelle il l'attendait. Et voilà, il semblait en manque de sexe celui-là, il l'avait fait trois fois. Le jeune homme suivit des yeux le garçon a la chevelure ébène se levait, ce dernier se retourna et le regarda, il fronça ses sourcils et d'une voix dure il lui ordonna.

« Pars, Syu »

Le dit jeune homme au nom de Syu soupira déçus de n'être qu'un coup pour l'homme en face de lui. Il ne répondit pas et commença à s'habiller en silence. Au moment de s'en allait il se retourna vers l'homme et lui demanda

« Je peux au moins connaître ton nom ? »

L'homme aux abysses hésita un instant puis finit par répondre jugeant qu'il méritait au moins de connaître son prénom.

« Sasuke »

Répondit-il simplement en regardant Syu quitter la chambre de l'hôtel peu de temps après sa phrase.

Il se dirigea vers la douche, se débarrassant ainsi de l'odeur de transpiration et de sexe. Il se dépêcha quand il senti le chakra reconnaissable de Naruto s'approcher de sa chambre. Il ignora son reflet dans la glace et se hâta sachant que la mission reprendrait son court.

Il ouvrit les fenêtres, pour aérer la pièce. Il regarda alors le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, un petit village à l'air paisible, des femmes le sourire aux lèvres faisant les courses, des enfants riants et courants dans les chemins escarpaient, des hommes forts travaillant la terre. Un village dans la paix tout simplement.

Il soupira, cela faisait maintenant sept ans que la quatrième grande guerre c'était terminé, huit mois qu'il était revenu à Konoha et un mois qu'il avait intégré l'équipe sept. Beaucoup de choses avait évoluées pendant ses années d'absences, les villages cachés des ninjas semblaient prospérer dans une nouvelle ère basé sur la confiance entre les kages.

Chacun essayant de soutenir les petits villages qui avaient été détruit par l'attaque du biiju, aidant les ninjas a ce rétablir tous comme la population, brique par brique l'humanité s'était reconstruite de ce massacre continuant d'avancer.

D'ailleurs, Konoha était devenu plus puissante encore, sans doute grâce à Naruto. Il avait d'ailleurs changé physiquement le rendant plus viril. Il avait pris en muscle ainsi que des centimètres .Il lui arrivait désormais à l'arcade. Sa peau était quand a elle doré voir miel, mettant en évidence ses perles reflétant les cieux limpides.

Son nez était légèrement en trompette lui donnant toujours cet air enfantin, comme ses grands yeux expressifs qui reflétaient chaque ressenti de Naruto. Ce dernier gardait des cheveux de blé court qui essayaient de toucher le ciel que ses orbes miroitaient.

Naruto avait encore des petites joues mais une mâchoire carré le faisant apparaître plus mature, et des lèvres un peu pulpeuses et pêches, mais ce qui émerveillé Sasuke c'était le magnifique sourire de son coéquipier. Un sourire attractif, charmeur et empathique.

Mais mentalement il était toujours le même. Il eut un rictus nostalgique a cette pensé heureux de voir que certaine chose était resté semblable à son enfance. Même Sakura n'avait pas changé toujours fidèle à elle-même, mais elle était devenu une femme plutôt jolie.

Il pensa un instant à l'amour que portait cette dernière a Naruto, plutôt étonné au départ cela l'avait arrangé qu'elle lui foute la paix. Au moins il n'était pas obligé de surveiller ses arrières quand il allait chercher un compagnon d'un soir. Il fallait mieux pour lui que cela soit caché le plus longtemps possible, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'emmerde à cause de son attirance pour les hommes.

Mais bon ce n'est de toute façon pas comme si il ne s'était jamais caché. Il avait toujours su son attirance pour les hommes ce n'était donc qu'une veille habitude qu'il avait un peu oublié. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit une douce brise caressé ses cheveux encore humide. Il aimait cette sensation de fraîcheur sur son visage, doucement il souleva ses fine paupières et dirigea ses abysses dans le ciel bleu immaculé de tout nuage. C'était un peu ce qu'était devenu ce monde.

Il y avait bien entendu toujours des cons qui profitaient de leur force pour s'attaquer aux plus faibles mais tel était l'homme on ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose pour ça. Il soupira, en fait malgré toutes ses années d'absences rien n'avait changé...

Et lui ? Était-il toujours le même ? Avait-il toujours envie de ce vengé ? Non, pas après avoir rencontré son frère ressuscité grâce à la technique de l'edo-tensei, pas après avoir parlé avec les anciens Hokages eux aussi revenu d'entre les morts. Il était alors rejoindre Naruto pour l'aider lui et les shinobis à battre Madara. Il avait déclaré qu'il deviendrait Hokage qu'il changerait ce monde pourri par les conspirations.

Mais il était parti emmenant avec lui le Juubi et Madara... Il serra ses poings a cette pensée oui il avait changé et il était certainement celui qui était devenu le plus différent de tous. Il soupira de nouveau fatigué de se souvenir de cette histoire.

Maintenant, il était là à Konoha et pouvait enfin avancer lui aussi, il voulait se reconstruire et connaître un peu le bonheur de la sérénité.

« Sasuke ! »  
Hurla un abruti à tête blonde en ouvrant la porte sans frapper avant d'entrer.

« Hm ? »

Demanda-il en tournant sa tête dans sa direction, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« On repart en mission, kakashi-sensei nous a enfin envoyé les coordonnées de l'endroit où réside les rebelles »

Répondit-il avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement en criant

« Dépêches-toi teme on t'attend »

Il soupire, les rebelles c'est le nom que l'alliance des shinobis donna à ceux qui étaient contre la création de l'union. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en pensé de ça, il y avait quelque chose d'assez cruelle de demander à toutes les populations qui s'étaient entre tuer pendant des années de faire abstraction a cela et de pardonner.

Il se serait sans doute lui aussi révolté contre cette alliance, cependant il fallait bien un jour arrêter ses guerres entre villages. Il quitta la fenêtre sur lequel il s'était appuyé ramassa son bandeau et le posa contre son front faisant un nœud derrière sa tête.

Il prit son sac en bandoulière et sortit de la chambre non sans la fermée à clef. Quand il descendu, il vit Sakura et Naruto se disputait comme des enfants, un petit rictus mélancolique s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il regarda son ancien professeur, ce dernier le fixait toujours avec méfiance.

Beaucoup de ninjas ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec lui, ne sachant pas s'il voulait toujours détruire le village. Il avait dû leur rappeler que si Madara et la menace du Juubi avait disparu c'était en partie grâce à lui.

Bon, il était partie en même temps qu'eux, mais cela n'était pas une preuve suffisante pour l'accuser d'avoir participé au projet malsain de Madara. Comme si il en avait quelque chose à foutre de créer un monde de paix en contrôlant tout le monde.

« Je vais devoir parler avec le nouveau dirigeant du village, il m'a dit qu'il devait me parler de quelque chose d'important au niveau de l'alliance. Vous savez ce que vous à faire, faites attentions à vous. »

A ses mots Kakashi disparu Sakura ouvra alors le parchemin et elle leur expliqua l'endroit où étaient les rebelles. Sasuke écouta que d'une oreille sa coéquipière, peu inquiet étant donné son niveau et celui de Naruto, ils avaient peu de chance de se faire tuer pendant cette mission.

C'est sans doute l'une des choses qui ennuyait Sasuke depuis son retour. Le manque d'adversaire ayant un niveau suffisant pour qu'il se batte sérieusement. Ils quittèrent le petit village pour se diriger vers le lieu de rencontre des rebelles.

Le silence était de mise pendant le trajet, Sakura essaya de s'orienter, Naruto en mode senin essaya de pister le chakra des ennemis et Sasuke écouta le murmure de la foret. Ils arrivèrent plutôt rapidement devant la grotte. Et se cachèrent dans les arbres, quelques minutes plus tard les rebelles se retrouvèrent. Ils discutaient de la nouvelle mission que le leader leur avait donnée et de la manière dont ils la mettraient en place.

« Si, on intervient au centre du village les ninjas de renforts ne feront qu'une bouchées de nous ! C'est du suicide ! »

Hurla le ninja aux cheveux jaunâtres.

« C'est contre l'alliance, tant qu'on est contre les kages et leur nouveau gouvernement on est condamné à mourir abrutit ! »

Rétorqua le plus âgé des ninjas, les autres hochèrent la tête en approbation.

« Mais, il vaut mieux se battre et mourir que de vivre avec cette sois disant alliance. »

Cracha-t-il plein de dégoût et de haine.

« Comme si j'allais pardonner le village de Kiri d'avoir assassiné ma petite fille ! »

Sasuke sentit ses coéquipiers se tendre face à la déclaration de cet ancien ninja de Suna. Il souffla de l'empathie de ses coéquipiers envers ces ninjas. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas avec la pitié que le monde changera et encore moins les mentalités.

Il fallait tuer tous ceux qui empêcheraient la bonne évolution de cette alliance, il faut enlever les mauvaises herbes, débarrasser les déchets ennuyant et dangereux. C'était horrible et inhumain mais sans ce sacrifice le monde n'évoluera pas. Seuls les hommes capable de grand sacrifice peuvent changer le monde se rappela Sasuke, il eut d'ailleurs une pensée pour son frère.

Il décida finalement de se battre contre ses ninjas au moment où ils étaient le moins attentif, sortant son katana du nom de kusanagi. Il laissa le courant lécher la lame et fonça vers ces ennemis, ces derniers trop surpris ne purent éviter l'attaque de Sasuke. Il fit un mouvement avec le katana, laissant la foudre de son arme s'élancer et trancher les hommes de toute part.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de se fatigué dans un combat de corps à corps et il laissa en vie que le plus âgé. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, tandis que ce dernier se reculait contre les parois de la grotte, se traînant misérablement au sol, ne pouvant utiliser ses jambes, tellement la peur l'habitait.

Le dos du ninja déserteur toucha les pierres, il ferma alors les yeux et mit ses bras devant son visage voulant dans une dernière tentative se protéger de Sasuke. Ce dernier leva son arme en direction du visage et planta avec violence le katana dans la roche, faisant sursauté le déserteur qui senti le choque et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Teme, tu aurais pu attendre le signale ! »

Hurla Naruto qui venait de capturer deux ninjas qui s'était caché. Avant de venir à la hauteur de son ami. Sasuke ne répondit pas et enleva kusanagi de la pierre. Sakura qui soignait la blessure de quelques nukenin pour leur éviter la mort les rejoignit. Elle regarda son nouveau coéquipier avec sévérité, et s'avança vers le plus âgé des déserteurs. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et vérifia ses blessures quand elle eut finit le déserteur déboussolé leur demanda.

« Pourquoi vous nous soignez ? Nous sommes contre l'alliance des shinobis ! »  
Sakura sourit à l'homme face à sa question mais ce fut Naruto qui lui répondit un sourire illuminant son visage halé.

« Parce que vous êtes des ninjas de Suna. Notre mission est de vous aider. »

Le déserteur dirigea ses yeux ridé et terrifiés vers Sasuke, Naruto suivit son regard et ricana tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Fais pas attention à ce teme, il est ronchon c'est tout. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil surpris par la phrase de Naruto. Mais ne se contenta que de donner un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne en déclarant qu'il était qu'un idiot. Ce qui énerva Naruto qui se mit à hurler contre son ami.

Sakura gronda Naruto de se taire et se retourna pour parler au ninja déserteur.

« On va vous ramenez a Suna, votre Kazekage vous attend. »

L'homme fronça ses sourcils et se leva. Il regarda alors la jeune fille avec dédain, ce qui la surprit et arrêta Naruto qui maugréait toujours que Sasuke était plus stupide que lui. Les trois ninjas de Konoha observèrent le vieil homme qui serra ses poings de rage.

« Ce n'est plus notre Kazekage il a fait une alliance avec ceux qui nous ont combattu pendant des années et causé des morts horribles ! »

Cracha-t-il, Naruto soupira, et s'avança vers l'ancien ninja de Suna. Le jeune homme planta ses iris céleste dans ceux brun du vieil homme plein de rancune.

« Je sais que c'est dure de considérer ceux qui ont été votre ennemis pendant toutes ces années du jour au lendemain en allié. Mais il faut oublier les anciens conflits et s'accrocher à cette nouvelle alliance pour que les nouvelles générations ne connaissent plus de guerre comme la troisième. »

Le vieil homme ne put soutenir les yeux bleus déterminés de Naruto, son dos se voûta et il répondit d'une voix faible.

« Je ne peux pas leurs pardonner... »

Le jeune homme a la chevelure d'or posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du ninja pour le réconforté, et lui répondit toujours avec cette empathie.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Un jour je me suis battu contre un homme qui avait assassiné mon maître. J'étais rempli de haine et de rancune envers lui, pourtant quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui et qu'il me raconta son histoire je m'aperçus que lui et moi on n'était pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait à mon maître, non je ne pouvais pas. Mais je ne voulais plus que ce cercle continu alors je l'ai brisé. Convaincu, il a ressuscité tous ceux qu'il avait assassinés et m'a fait promettre de ne pas m'écarter de ce chemin. L'alliance existe pour briser de ces chaînes qui nous font nous haïr et nous venger. »

L'homme le plus âgé hocha la tête trop ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Peut-être y avait-il une possibilité pour lui d'accepter cette alliance. Il décida de les suivre et de voir où ce chemin le mènera.

Ils étaient de retour dans le petit village de hukkatsu qui signifiait la renaissance. Sasuke observa Naruto tout le long du trajet, ce dernier semblait heureux, sans doute parce qu'il arrivait à mettre de son côté les ninjas les plus retissant a cette alliance.

Il ne voulait pas décourager son coéquipier, mais il ne pourrait pas rallier tous les ninjas à sa cause. Il faudra bien tuer un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour-là se sera certainement un déchirement pour Naruto. Au fond il espéra que cela arrivera le plus tard possible.

Quand ils rejoignirent Kakashi et Sai qui avait dû faire la navette entre Suna et eux. Les ninjas que le trio avait récupérés furent emmenés par Kakashi, qui les félicita de leur excellent travail.

Le jeune homme a la chevelure ébène savait que l'Hokage ne voulait pas qu'il participe à des missions plus périlleuses, tant qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'il avait accepté la nouvelle alliance. Sans doute espérait-elle qu'à force de côtoyer Naruto qui prêchait la bonne parole sur l'alliance. Il serait en accord avec cette nouvelle ère.

Il n'était pas un idiot qui suivait ce qu'on lui disait de suivre. Oui il y avait de l'idée dans cette union mais aussi plusieurs points problématiques. Cependant personne ne s'en formalisait.

« Ramassé vos affaires on retourne à Konoha. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et partir dans leur chambre respectif. Sasuke entra dans l'hôtel accompagné de ses coéquipiers et de Sai, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs appartements. Le jeune homme aux yeux sombre se dirigea vers la sienne quand il reconnut son amant d'une nuit, ne s'en formalisant pas il ouvrit sa porte.

Il allait rentrer quand il entendit Naruto l'appeler dans le couloir, se retournant vers ce dernier qui venait de le rejoindre en courant.

« Teme, rend moi ma clef ! »

Sasuke le regarda comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la plus grande connerie jamais entendu. Légèrement exaspéré par son camarade il répliqua sèchement.

« Ne m'accuse pas quand c'est toi le fautif, usuratonkachi »

Naruto serra ses poings et le pointa du doigt comme un gamin voulant désigner une personne et cria.

« Teme, c'est toi qui a pris ma clef ! Moi !? Perdre une clef ? Jamais un futur Hokage ne perd rien Datebayo»

Sasuke allait répliquer quand Syu le devança en riant il s'exclama

« Blondi abruti la clef de ta chambre est autour de ton cou. »

Le dit blondit observa en plissant des yeux dangereusement le jeune homme plus petit que lui et plus menu qui venait de l'insulter. Il allait répondre quand Sasuke prit la clef de Naruto accroché à son collier et la posa dans sa main.

« Souviens-toi ou tu mets tes affaires avant de vouloir être Hokage, usuratonkachi. »

A cette phrase il allait rentrer mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par Syu qui ignora les yeux bleu méfiant fixé sur lui, et attrapa la manche de son bel étalon.

« Tu t'en vas comme ça ? Tu reviendras au moins ? »

La voix candide du jeune homme l'exaspéra, il força Syu a lui lâché le bras et répondit durement.

« Je ne reviendrais pas dans ce village, n'essaye pas de me revoir. »

Répondit-il en entrant dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que ce gars lui voulait? Il ne pouvait plus tirer son coup sans qu'on vienne l'emmerde pour ce genre de connerie comme « on se revoit ». Il soupira et enfourna ses affaires avec violence dans son sac, cet abruti lui avait parlé alors que Naruto était là.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il soit au courant de ses envies peu commune pour un homme. Surtout que cet abruti était peu porter sur la matière, il se demandait même si à part lui, Naruto avait embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Un rictus apparu peut être que lui aussi était gay ? Non après mure réflexion il y avait peu de chance vu comment il courait après sa dulcinée Sakura. D'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble ces deux-là? Il fronça ses sourcils quand il s'aperçut de l'inutilité de ses pensées, il soupira, il s'emmerdait tellement qu'il venait à s'interroger sur la vie sentimentale de ses coéquipiers.

Il s'affala sur son lit quelque instant et observa le plafond, il laissa s'évader ses pensées et les souvenirs qu'il abritait, une vague de mélancolie vint alors l'étreindre. Il se rappela de sa vie avec Itachi et ses parents, son admission à l'école des ninjas.

La mort de sa famille causé par son frère, la solitude puis la création de son équipe. La rivalité entre lui et Naruto, Orochimaru et sa puissance, Naruto le dépassant.

Son envie puissante d'exterminer son frère quand il fut revenu a Konoha pour Naruto. La satisfaction de l'avoir tuer puis sa tristesse de savoir que ce dernier l'avait toujours aimé. Sa haine contre le village d'avoir orchestré la déchéance d'Itachi, son agacement quand Naruto voulu le sauver de sa haine.

Son incompréhension quand il rencontra son frère et les anciens kages et enfin son nouvel objectif celui de devenir Hokage. Le combat contre Madara, sa propre lame lui transperçant le cœur. Et les derniers instants près de ses coéquipiers...Il avait su à ce moment précis que tout serait différent il n'avait pas eu le choix et s'était laissé succomber par elle. Emmenant avec lui Madara Uchiwa et le Juubi.

Puis il était revenu sept ans plus tard, épuisé à Konoha. Pendant deux mois il avait à peine pu tenir debout. Cependant dès qu'il avait repris un peu de force, Tsunade l'avait immédiatement isolé ne souhaitant pas mettre en danger le personnel de l'hôpital.

Il s'était retrouvé derrière les barreaux, recevant la visite de ses anciens coéquipiers à plusieurs reprises, finalement on l'avait amené à l'Hokage. Cette dernière l'avait interrogé sur ce qui s'était passé, il ne leur avait dit qu'une chose Madara et le Juubi était hors d'état de nuire. Ce fut sans doute à cause du manque d'information qui leur avait fourni qu'il était resté plus longtemps sous surveillance.

Mais Tsunade décida de le réintégré a l'équipe sept, elle l'avertit cependant qu'au moindre écart de sa part il serait de nouveau interdit de quitter le village. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune raison de se retourner contre le village, et depuis avec l'équipe sept ils avaient comme mission de ramener les ninjas déserteur à leur village.

Il se leva et prit son sac noir, il regarda une dernière fois le village et rejoignit son équipe, il n'y avait que lui et Sai. Cet étrange garçon qu'il l'avait remplacé dans l'équipe sept, il ne le connaissait pas et semblait complètement insensible. Enfin c'est ce qu'il ressentait face à ce jeune homme, il s'appuya contre un petit muret et attendit les autres.

Il sentit Kakashi arrivé il se posta en face de lui et l'observa les yeux dures. Sasuke soutint son regard peu impressionné par son ancien Sensei.

« Tu as changé Sasuke. »

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils face à la phrase de cet homme, mais ne répondit pas, écoutant simplement la justification de cette exclamation.

« Je t'ai connu quand tu étais jeune et quand tu t'es perdu dans les ténèbres. J'étais sure que tu ne pourrais plus jamais t'en sortir et pourtant j'ai devant moi un jeune homme calme et serein. Que t'est-il arrivé pendant ses sept ans? Sasuke »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène le regarda plutôt étonné, serein ? Etait-il devenu une personne plus paisible ? C'est vrai qu'il se souvenait de sa promesse, qu'il était revenu pour avoir une seconde chance pour enfin touché du bout de ses doigts fatigués et sales le bonheur. Mais de là à lui dire qu'il était devenu paisible...

« De vous trois, tu es celui qui a le plus changé. Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne souhaites plus suivre le chemin de la vengeance. Je suis fière de toi. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il était trop concentré dans ses pensées et seuls les hurlements des deux autres membres de l'équipe le réveillèrent. Il observa morose Sakura et Naruto se disputer, ses yeux sombres, fatigués et mélancoliques croisèrent ceux célestes, joyeux, pleins de vie de Naruto.

Réunis l'équipe sept décida partir en direction de Konoha. Ils arrivèrent tard le soir, fatigué ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Demain ils iraient voir l'Hokage jugea Kakashi.

Le jeune homme une fois dans son appartement posa son sac noir en bandoulière a côté de son lit, il se dirigea dans sa douche heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Il laissa l'eau froide nettoyer la crasse qui s'était accumulé sur son corps, il sorti en enfilant aussitôt un tee shirt simple noir et une serviette blanche qu'il noua autour de ses hanches.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa cuisine dont les meubles noirs contrasté avec les murs blancs de la pièce. Il tendit sa main vers son petit frigo pour prendre une canette légèrement alcoolisé. Il amena la boisson une fois ouverte à ses lèvres. Néanmoins il ne but pas et observa quelques instants la porte d'entrée qui était séparé d'un demi mur de la cuisine. Il tourna le dos à cette dernière pour continuer son activité précédente.

Il entendit alors la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna et s'appuya sur le comptoir observant avec un petit sourire en coin l'homme qui était devant lui.

« Tu as fait vite pour me trouver. »

L'homme de 35 ans fronça ses sourcils face à la réplique de son amant, il s'avança encore et prit la canette que son compagnon tenait, il l'amena a ses lèvres se rafraîchissant. Il se sentit soudainement attirer vers l'avant et se retrouva entre le comptoir et Sasuke. Il fronça ses sourcils n'aimant pas la sensation de ses vêtements, devenir humide au contact des mains trempé ainsi que du tee shirt du jeune homme contre lui.

« Tu es vraiment arrogant, respecte un peu tes aînés. »

Répliqua-t-il tout en posant la canette sur le meuble sombre de la cuisine. Il sentit alors les mains de Sasuke quitté ses bras qu'il tenait pour soulever sensuellement son tee shirt noir. Il ne l'arrêta pas, il avait besoins d'oublié un peu la journée pourri qu'il avait passé.

« Ça ne semble pas te déplaire Izumo. »

*****Répondit taquin le jeune ninja en sentant les frissons de plaisir de l'homme devant lui. Il guida ses lèvres sur le cou rosé de son partenaire. A présent son amant tremblait sous ses caresses doucement ses onyx rencontrèrent les iris brunes brillantes de désire.

Son rictus s'élargit un peu plus contre la nuque légèrement plus halé que la sienne, il baisa à plusieurs reprises la chair frémissante sous lui, puis il finit par laisser une légère marque rouge sur la peau.

Il descendit lentement ses mains vers le pantalon du ninja, quand Sasuke effleura la bosse apparu dans le pantalon, il l'entendit alors grogner de frustration. Ce qui eut tendance à l'exciter encore plus, ses doigts enlevèrent, toujours avec cette lenteur calculée, le pantalon d'Izumo qui glissa sensuellement de ses jambes.

Ce dernier plus par réflexe de ce qui allait suivre mena ses mains vers son caleçon beige pour l'enlever mais il ne put le descendre, les mains froides et puissantes de Sasuke l'en empêchèrent. Il se laissa finalement faire sachant que cet homme aimait la sensation de contrôler la situation.

Il posa sa main droite devant ses lèvres devenu légèrement rouge à cause du liquide glacial qu'il avait bu précédemment. Sa main gauche s'appuya au bord du meuble de la cuisine. Bon dieu que ce garçon était doué pour l'exciter sans aucune préparation. Il sentit enfin le dernier tissu qui couvrait sa nudité glisser lui aussi et rejoindre son pantalon.

Il fut alors retourné violemment contre le comptoir son torse fin et musclé heurta sans douceur le comptoir. Puis sans autre cérémonie de préparation, Sasuke écarta les chaires de son intimité le pénétrant sauvagement percutant directement sa prostate.

Izumo se mit à pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir, il ressentait le sexe de son amant glisser hors de lui jusqu'à se retirer presque entièrement. Avant que Sasuke d'un coup de rein ne renfonce sa hampe avec lenteur dans son anus.

Des larmes finir par glisser le long des joues d'Izumo par l'attente du plaisir. Il donna des coups de hanches plus accentuer à son amant lui indiquant d'accélérer, ce que fit Sasuke cédant lui aussi au plaisir.

A chaque fois que Sasuke sortait pratiquement de lui, il le pénétrait encore plus sauvagement. Izumo par le plaisir que lui prodiguait le sexe de son amant bascula un peu plus en avant, écrasant son ventre contre le meuble. C'était dérangeant mais il ne s'en formalisa pas à cause du sentiment d'extase que lui prodiguait le jeune homme derrière lui.

Il eut un frisson de bien-être quand les lèvres de son amant effleurèrent sa nuque. Il perçu Sasuke a cet instant prendre appui un peu plus contre lui, puis il fut soudain embuer de plaisir quand ce dernier entra brusquement dans son anneau de chaire, tout en caressant son pénis laissé à l'abandon.

La sensation était telle qu'il repoussa sa tête en arrière poussant gémissement de pur jouissance et d'extase, ses muscles fessiers se contractèrent comme le corps tout entier d'Izumo emmenant Sasuke lui aussi quand il sentit l'anus se contracter sur sa hampe, et il se délivra en lui.

Tous deux haletants restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke finit par ce retiré et remit sa serviette autour des hanches, il reprit sa canette et but un coup. Il regarda Izumo grommeler dans ses dents et ranger le foutoir qu'ils avaient mis pendant l'acte.*****

Il eut un petit sourire de complaisance face au dégât qu'ils avaient mis, voyant son sourire Izumo leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, car lui aussi se mit à sourire. Même s'il était un peu honte de se comporter comme un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année. Une fois cela terminé il dirigea ses yeux bruns vers le jeune ninja et plus particulièrement le vêtement qu'il portait.

« Pourquoi tu n'enlèves jamais ton tee shirt pendant l'acte ? »

S'exclama-t-il sans attendre de réponse, vu qu'il ne lui répondait jamais. Sasuke bu les dernières gouttes de sa boisson et la jeta dans la petite poubelle noir près de l'angle du demi mur. Il s'avança vers Izumo et posa ses lèvres sur son cou avant de se diriger dans sa chambre et de lui demander.

« Tu dors chez moi ? »

Izumo réfléchi un instant avant d'accepter, passer la nuit avec quelqu'un a ses côtés était plus agréable que de la passer seul à rêver de choses qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Il s'éloigna de quelque pas quittant la cuisine et la salle à manger pour se diriger vers le salon juste en face de ses dernières. Il s'assit sur le canapé à trois places, blanc comme les murs et posa son masque sur la petite table basse en bois noir devant lui. Il prit un des rouleaux qui surplombait le meuble et commença à les lire.

Ils parlaient de toutes les missions que Sasuke avait faites pendant ce mois-ci. Mais il y avait un rouleau en particulier qui l'intéressa celui qui racontait ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke pendant ses sept dernières années, néanmoins il n'y avait écrit qu'une phrase.

« Madara Uchiwa et le Bijuu hors d'état de nuire. »

Izumo fronça ses sourcils pourquoi persistait-il à cacher ce qui s'était passé ? Surtout que sept ans sans aucune trace de lui... Ce n'était pas facile de disparaître pendant autant de temps et revenir ensuite avec que ces deux informations.

Il soupira et posa le parchemin, Sasuke que caches-tu ? Se demanda-t-il en regardant le plafond aussi blanc que la neige. Que lui est-il arrivé pendant tout ce temps ou était-il ? Tout le monde ne cesse de se poser ces questions où les réponses peuvent venir seulement de Sasuke mais qui s'obstine à ne rien dire.

Tsunade avait même voulut que Yamanaka Inoichi pénètre dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais apparemment Sasuke avait menacé l'Hokage des pires représailles possible si elle tentait de faire une telle chose sur lui.

Il était resté deux mois de plus en prison pour avoir menacé la chef du village. Finalement le jinchuriki Naruto avait convaincu l'ancienne de le libérer et qu'il le surveillerait. Depuis Sasuke c'était retrouvé assigné à ces missions plus au moins ridicule. Mais qui tenait à cœur l'hôte du démon renard.

Il entendit l'ancien nukenin marcher dans sa direction, il leva ses yeux du parchemin et regarda cet homme plein de mystères.

Sasuke s'assit près d'Izumo il regarda les parchemins ouverts en particulier un, fronçant les sourcils il commença à les ranger.

« Pourquoi tu caches à Konoha l'endroit où tu as disparu ? »

Ce dernier posa les parchemins dans la petite bibliothèque en face du canapé prévu à cet effet-là. Il répondit d'une voix atone sans arrêter pour autant son occupation.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Maintenant je vais me coucher donc sois tu viens sois tu pars. »

Le ton était sans appel le fait que son amant avait remis cette histoire sur le tapis l'énervait et le fatiguait. Il vit Izumo se lever et se diriger dans sa chambre en chuchotant un désolé. Il ne répondit pas, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Mais il était à Konoha, il avait tout quitté et il ne voulait pas revenir de là où il revenait. Il était plus serein ici, il respirait et même si certaine cicatrices lui rappelaient une histoire qui était maintenant résolue. Il aimait l'homme qu'il était devenu, oui, il voulait avancer. Il caressa du bout des doigts la chevalière rouge et noir qu'il portait à son annuaire gauche.

Un sourire paisible apparu alors sur ses lèvres a cette pensée alors qu'il chuchota pour lui-même.

« Ce que je suis devenu. »


	3. Chapter 2

Réponse a la reviews de Lassa : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ça m'a fais très plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise même si ce n'est que le début, surtout sachant que cette histoire est pleine de surprise et de rebondissement (je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) ). Sasuke que cache-t-il Ahaha ça c'est LE grand mystère mais bon tu le sauras tôt ou tard encore merci de me lire et d'avoir laissez un com ^^ a bientôt j'espère.

CHAPITRE 2 : Vivre a Konoha

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène se retourna lentement et posa maladroitement un bras au-dessus des épaules de son compagnon. Il grommela un peu quand il senti un chakra éblouissant s'approcher de son appartement.

Il clignota des paupières à plusieurs reprises alors que son voisin sursauta quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Il sentit la confortable couverture et la chaleur du corps de l'homme a ses cotés disparaître. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux interrogeant son amant en face de lui qui remettait ses habits en vitesse.

« Tu n'entends pas ? C'est Naruto Uzumaki qui est entrain de t'appeler, il doit déjà avoir deviné ma présence ici. Merde. »

S'exclama-t-il en cherchant son tee shirt dans la chambre. Sasuke soupira déjà épuisé par un tel réveille et se redressa tendant à Izumo le vêtement qu'il cherchait. Ce dernier le prit violemment avant de l'enfiler rapidement.

Sasuke laissa un discret sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Quand il observa la scène de son amant hurler a qu'elle point son manque de réaction était absurde, et les ennuis qu'il aurait si l'Hokage était au courant de cette relation. Izumo soupira et se figea soudainement ce qui interpella Sasuke et le réveilla de ses pensée définitivement.

« Oh Sasuke Teme j'entre! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette foutue porte ! »

Cette fois ce fut autour du jeune homme aux onyx de soupirer et de partir à la recherche d'un boxer, étant donné qu'il n'enlevait jamais son tee shirt. Il s'apprêta un minimum et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il eut le temps de voir du coin de l'œil Izumo blêmir, Sasuke lui fit un bref signe de tête l'indiquant de rester dans la chambre.

Il posa sa main droite sur la poignée donnant une légère pression sur cette dernière, il recula un peu suivant le mouvement de la porte pour l'ouvrir il s'exclama alors les yeux pratiquement fermé de fatigue.

« Usuratonkachi, pas besoins de hurler ! »

Il n'entendit plus la voix grave de son coéquipier et leva ses paupières pour savoir qu'elle était la raison du soudain silence du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Il s'aperçut que ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillé d'étonnement. Au moment où ses orbes obscurs rencontrèrent les perles célestes de Naruto, ce dernier eut les joues légèrement teintés de rouges et détourna le regard. Juste avant de hurler et de le pointer du doigt

« Teme ! Habilles toi datebayo ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil intrigué par la réaction de son coéquipier, il eut un petit rictus à la vue des rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme aux yeux azurs. Ce qui eut comme conséquence d'énerver encore plus Naruto.

« Attend là, j'arrive. »

Répondit finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il ne laissa pas l'autre garçon répondre et il ferma la porte de chez lui. Il appela Izumo qui écoutait depuis le début la conversation dans la chambre. Ce dernier habillé convenablement s'approcha de Sasuke.

« Tu peux parti par la fenêtre de derrière. »

Déclara-t-il en entrant dans la petite salle bain carrelé. Izumo émit une grimace de désapprobation mais il partit tout de même par la fenêtre de derrière vérifiant si il n'y avait aucun ninja qui pourrait le repérer. Une fois sorti de chez Sasuke il se dirigea aux bureaux de l'Hokage pour donner son rapport de sa mission.

Sasuke laissa l'eau froide nettoyer et réveiller son corps éprouvé par cette nuit assez mouvementé. Il soupira d'aise quand le liquide glissa le long de son torse retraçant les lignes de ses muscles et termina sa course le long de son aine.

Il quitta finalement la douche et s'essuya le corps jusqu'à être complètement sec pour mettre ses vêtements. Bizarrement Sasuke et quelques autres ninjas comme Naruto n'avait pas eu l'obligation de mettre l'uniforme complet des ninjas.

Il mit une chemise légèrement ouverte devant laissant apparaître son torse, elle était de couleur gris claire. Les manches étaient courtes et larges, derrière son dos il y avait au centre la marque de son clan jadis connu pour sa puissance. Le symbole était un éventail le manche et le centre était blanc le dessus quant à lui était rouge. La démarcation des deux couleurs avait la forme d'un croissant de lune qui avait le creux en bas et le dos bombé en haut.

Il enfila un boxer noir et le fameux pantalon que les ninjas du village de Konoha portaient. Le vêtement était noir et ample. Il avait à son genoux gauche le symbole de Konoha qu'il avait rajouté, c'était comme dessiné un escargot qui essayait de se mettre debout sans la tête mais avec une queue qui faisait une pointe vers le bas.

L'habit lui arrivait juste au-dessus de la cheville mais il était tenu en ourlet et ne pouvait redescendre à cause des sandales noires qu'il portait. Encore un autre vêtement obligatoire mais c'était pour son côté pratique.

Une fois habillé il mit son bandeau frontal, des accessoires de-ci de-là pour cacher quelques kunais. Il fut enfin prêt à voir l'Hokage, il sortit de son appartement et chercha Naruto des yeux. Il le trouva regardant le village de Konoha les yeux pleins de fierté.

Sasuke pencha légèrement sa tête, un sourire tendre apparu alors sur son visage quand il voyait cette expression que reflétaient les perles azurs de son coéquipier. Il resta silencieux ne voulant gâcher ce moment rare.

Finalement le garçon aux cheveux d'or aperçu la présence de son ami et lui tendit un magnifique sourire quand il le vit avec le bandeau frontal. Il avait tellement rêvé de se jour où lui et son meilleur ami iraient chez Tsunade pour demander des missions. Pendant longtemps il avait cru à un rêve irréalisable, mais il n'avait pas abandonné malgré tout.

Et heureusement car aujourd'hui il pouvait sourire à son ami qui était un ninja de Konoha. Il se souvint quand ils étaient plus jeunes, tous les deux isolés, l'un parce qu'il avait tout perdu, l'autre parce qu'il portait le monstre qui avait failli détruire le village.

A cette pensé il pressa sa main droite sur son ventre, ou il y avait la marque du sceau que son père avant de mourir lui avait mis pour être le réceptacle de Kyubi, démon renard a neuf queues, le dernier démon et le plus puissant de tous possédant une réserve de chakra inépuisable. Il détestait à cette époque Sasuke le jalousant pour son talent, alors que lui il n'arrivait a rien.

A l'époque il avait été qu'un enfant qui cherchait l'attention qu'on lui refusait. Quelque fois l'ancien Hokage Sarutobi venait le voir mais juste pour vérifier si il se nourrissait correctement. Puis un jour un professeur le manipula de sorte qu'il vola les parchemins interdit qui contenait des techniques dangereuses.

Ce jour-là marqua son existence car il réveilla en lui un pouvoir qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et pour la première une personne avait failli mourir pour lui. Iruka l'homme qui lui tendit la main et lui donna le diplôme pour son exploit.

Il avait alors été assigné à l'équipe sept, et petit à petit une amitié se forgea entre Sakura, Sasuke et lui. Ils étaient devenu plus mature de par les différentes épreuves dont ils avaient dû passer, et lui il avait continuellement augmenté sa force, souhaitant un jour devenir l'égale de Sasuke.

Malheureusement son bonheur s'effrita progressivement à cause d'un homme qui avait promis à Sasuke le pouvoir. Il ne vit pas la déchéance de son ami mené par la vengeance, il ne le su que le jour où ce dernier parti rejoindre le ninja renégat.

Ils étaient tous parti le retrouver mais aucun ne réussit à le ramener pas même lui. Il s'était battu contre son meilleur ami qui avait voulu le tuer, gravement blesser il avait été ramené à Konoha. Il avait alors promis de revenir avec Sasuke au village.

Il s'entraîna dure et rencontra finalement son ami trois ans plus tard. Sa puissance était écrasante et il s'aperçue de sa faiblesse, il n'arrivait toujours pas à égaler Sasuke. Beaucoup d'obstacle s'était alors mis en travers de son chemin pour le retrouver et le ramener.

Il avait failli mourir et le village avec, il était devenu à partir de ce jour un héros. Mais il ne pouvait en prendre toute la satisfaction parce que cette guerre était le résultat de la douleur et de la souffrance. Il jura de ne jamais s'écarter de son chemin peu importe les horreurs qu'il verrait et le désespoir qu'il vivrait. Il voulait rompre comme son maître défunt le cercle de la vengeance.

Il rencontra des nouvelles personnes et même un Jinchuriki comme lui, le réceptacle de Hachibi le démon a huit queues qui s'étaient battu contre son ami. Il l'aida a contrôlé Kyubi ou plutôt Kurama le préparant à la grande guerre.

Au début caché par les kages, ils finirent tous deux par rejoindre le bataillon et aider les shinobis. Il crut perdre mais il reçut une aide dont il ne se serait jamais imaginé, celle de son père et des autres anciens Kages de Konoha envoyé par Orochimaru accompagné de Sasuke.

Il était venu se battre pour Konoha, pour lui c'était un rêve son ami était revenu et avait déclaré qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Naruto n'avait rien dit, Sasuke qui voulait détruire le village voulait devenir Hokage c'était un retournement de situation.

Cependant, cette aide ne fut pas suffisante pour écraser l'ennemi qui faillit le tuer si Kurama n'avait pas demandé à Gaara de lui transmettre la seconde partie de lui-même dans son corps. Seconde partie que son père l'ancien Hokage c'est à dire le quatrième, c'était scellé, avant de devoir en faire de même avec son fils.

Quand Naruto avait repris connaissance, il avait senti une force écrasante qui lui glaça le sang par son aura malfaisante, pire que celle de Kurama.

Difficilement il avait ouvert les yeux, et avait vu une immonde masse noire a la forme d'un loup géant, les yeux aussi doré que le soleil. Elle faisait face au Juubi qui s'était figé en voyant la créature, tout comme les shinobis qui se battaient. Un silence s'était alors initié lentement après l'apparition de cette chose dont une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait. Personne ne comprit d'où cela venait ni ce qui se passait, l'immondice qui se tenait sur ses pattes antérieurs releva un peu plus sa tête, elle regarda le Juubi et émit soudainement un hurlement strident de pure haine.

Gaara sembla décontenancé mais il décida de se rapprocher de cette chose pour protéger les quelques shinobis qui était à proximité, Naruto pu voir plus en détail de quoi était constitué cette créature. Il écarquilla des yeux d'horreurs sentant une nausée le prendre il mit son avant-bras devant son visage et ferma ses paupières. Il entendit alors Sakura supplié Gaara de s'éloigner de ça, elle semblait elle aussi incapable de supporter la créature.

Ce que fit ce dernier après avoir éloigné à l'aide de son contrôle du sable les ninjas. La vision de cette chose était juste insupportable, des vers ! Cette choses étaient constitués de vers qui grouillaient sur la surface d'une chaire qui se décomposaient et finissaient en une épaisse fumée obscure puant la putréfaction. Du sang s'échouait sur le sol en grande quantité, sa gueule immense était constituée de dents acérées.

La chose se leva difficilement et se jeta sur le Juubi ce qui surprit tous les ninjas qui avait pensé à un nouvel ennemi. La masse avait alors changé de forme pour engloutir le Juubi qui semblait fondre comme si il était en contact avec l'acide.

Madara avait voulu intervenir mais la créature l'avait capturé à l'aide de sa queue, il fut aspirait par elle et disparut dans la masse brunâtre. Des immondes hurlements avait alors retenti, des hurlements de haine, de souffrance et même de tristesse. Puis comme elle était apparue la chose disparut en emmenant avec elle Madara Uchiwa et le Juubi.

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé avant de remarquer que Sasuke avait disparu lui aussi. Sakura et lui ainsi que d'autres ninjas était partit à sa recherche, mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'une mare de sang a quelque pas de l'apparition de la chose .Ce qui signifiait très certainement sa mort. Karin avait d'ailleurs soutenu cette hypothèse en sanglotant.

Il avait pleuré ce jour-là, pleuré la mort de son meilleur ami et même plus. Sakura lui avait serré la main les larmes aux yeux, elle voulait être forte, elle voulait le réconforter. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et hurla sa douleur.  
Ce jour-là, la fin de cette guerre se termina par une étoile qui s'éteignit.

Cependant, cette étoile renaquit le jour ou Sasuke apparu devant les portes du village de Konoha. Croyant que c'était un ennemi tous les shinobis s'étaient mis entre l'inconnu caché par un manteau noir et les portes du village. Cet ombre avait levé ses mains d'une pâleur terrifiante et avait abaissé la capuche.

Aucun ninja n'avait osé bouger ou même respiré face au fantôme qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Il semblait fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement mais il était là, après sept ans, il était là vivant devant lui, il n'avait absolument pas changé pensa alors Naruto.

Il s'avança vers lui et passa le bras droit au-dessus de son épaule alors qu'il l'aida à supporter son poids en posant un bras autour de ses hanches maigres, Sasuke avait d'ailleurs grimaçait de douleur mais ne s'était pas plein.

Sakura s'était rapprocher d'eux les larmes aux yeux, elle avait voulu soigner Sasuke mais ce dernier avait repoussé la jeune fille lui disant pour la rassurer qu'il avait besoin de dormir et de manger. Il avait eu envie de protester mais la vois brisé et fatigué de son ami l'en dissuada.

Sasuke était resté une semaine à dormir et se nourrir, ce n'était que les seuls activités qu'il était apte à faire. Et pourtant malgré cette immense fatigue qui l'habitait, son ami arrivait à intimider les anbus qui le surveillaient. C'était vrai que Sasuke terrifiait la plupart des ninjas, il avait disparu happé par cette masse destructive et sept ans après il revenait.

Certain disait que cette chose était en lui et le contrôlait, d'autre que ce n'était qu'un mirage et qu'il prendrait sa vrai forme pour tous les exterminer. Naruto et Sakura s'était mis en colère contre ses rumeurs stupides et infondés mais que Tsunade croyait.

Ils s'étaient engueulés contre l'Hokage ce jour-là, quand peu de temps après que leur ami fut apte à ce déplacé elle avait voulu l'envoyer en prison pour pouvoir mieux le surveiller. Ils avaient trouvé ça cruelle et injuste mais ils n'avaient pas eux leur mot à dire.

Quand son meilleur ami fut alors mené en prison et interrogé pour la première fois, il n'avait dit qu'une phrase pour toute réponse

« Madara Uchiwa et le Juubi sont hors d'état de nuire. »

Il s'était tu ensuite ne répondant a aucune question, cela mis hors d'elle Tsunade. Elle le menaça d'envoyer un ninja lire dans ses pensées. La réaction du jeune homme fut immédiate pour la première fois il avait réveillé ses yeux et son aura était devenu écrasante. Il s'était levé regardant l'Hokage droit dans les yeux lui montrant qu'elle n'avait aucune autorité sur lui et d'une voix grave et rauque il avait répondu

« Faite ça Hokake-sama et vous pourrez préparer votre tombe.»

La dite Hokage avait abattu son poing contre la joue du jeune homme il n'avait pas esquivé car il savait que la cinquième avait compris son message. D'ailleurs elle n'envoya pas de ninja lire dans les pensées du nukenin. Quelques mois furent passés et elle décida de mettre Sasuke sous la surveillance permanente d'anbus quand Naruto n'était pas dans le coin.

Depuis, l'équipe sept avait revit, mais il y avait toujours des pièces du puzzle qui manquait. Où était passé Sasuke ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Tant de question auquel son ami refusait de lui donner des réponses. Il n'avait pas voulu non plus l'emmerder avec ses questions qui de toute façon seraient sans réponse.

Naruto vit son ami fermer sa porte et commencer à descendre les escaliers sans l'attendre.

« Hey teme tu aurais pu m'attendre ! »

Hurla-t-il à l'égard du jeune homme en face de lui, ce dernier s'arrêta mit ses mains dans les poches, et d'une manière désinvolte répondit

« Grouille alors, Usuratonkachi ! »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure or, quitta la rampe en pierre de l'escalier et s'exclama en ronchonnant

« Datebayo. Ne m'appelle pas baka ! Baka »

Sasuke ne répondit rien se sentant déjà fatigué par la compagnie de son compagnon. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la tour du chef de Konoha. Pendant le trajet Sasuke observa le village, il s'était agrandit depuis la dernière où il était partit.

Les chemins en terres cuites étaient toujours identiques, mais le nombre de maisonnettes en bois avaient grandement diminuées, la plupart étaient faites en pierres beaucoup plus imposantes et résistantes que les anciennes.

Les habitations étaient toujours surplombées par l'immense montagne doré ou était gravé dans la roche les quatre visages des précédents chefs du village, leur regard dirigé vers le village montrant à chaque habitant qu'ils étaient sous la protection de leur Hokage qu'ils soient morts ou vifs.

C'était une façon comme une autre de ne pas oublier les anciens ni les racines du village tout en donnant la sensation que ce dernier était protégé par les esprits des anciens chefs. Les habitations étaient d'ailleurs bien cachées et protégés par une immense forêt verdoyante.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux et goûta la liberté de sentir le soleil réchauffer son visage. Il les ouvrit quand il reconnut le chakra de Sakura à quelque mètre d'eux. Elle ne savait pas réellement qu'elle attitude elle devait aborder envers lui. Elle dirigea ses émeraudes vers celles azures et rassurantes de Naruto. Ce dernier lui sourit pour l'encourager à se rapprocher de leur ancien ami d'enfance.

Ce que fit la jeune fille qui le salua timidement, il ne lui répondit qu'à demi-mot. Avant de continuer sa dernière activité, c'est à dire profiter du soleil qui le caressait avec ses doux rayons or. Il n'écouta pas la conversation alors quand il entendit l'abruti lui gueuler dans les oreilles il fut un peu surpris.

« Hn ? »

Demanda-t-il enfin revenu à la réalité.

« Teme ! Tu pourrais répondre à Sakura !»

Hurla de nouveau Naruto mais il se prit une tape sur l'arrière du crâne par son ami. Sakura ria discrètement devant la scène et reposa sa question.

« Sasuke ça te dit qu'après on aille s'entraîner tous les trois ? »

Le jeune homme a la chevelure ébène allait se désister mais son excité de coéquipier se vanta qu'il allait le battre à plate couture. Il soupira et finit par accepter ne voulant pas s'avouer que cela lui avait manqué un peu.

Arrivé devant la porte d'où se tenait le bureau de l'Hokage les deux derniers membres de l'équipe sept les rejoignirent. Naruto ouvrit violemment la porte après avoir salué les retardataires.

« Tsunade baa-chan ! Voilà le rapport de mission. »

Hurla-t-il comme un enfant avant de se baisser soudainement évitant par la même occasion un livre d'un certain poids que venait de lui lancer la dite Baa-chan, une femme a l'apparence plutôt jeune et pourtant d'une cinquantaine d'année, une opulente poitrine, des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes. Par contre il ne vit pas venir le poing de Sakura qui s'inclina et obligea Naruto de s'incliner aussi.

« Naruto ! »

Gronda les deux femmes exaspérées par le comportement du jeune homme. Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de brandir le parchemin qui contenait le rapport de mission, il le posa sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière le lu en jetant de temps en temps des œillades en direction des onyx qui ne cessaient de la fixer.

Sasuke savait que Sakura n'avait pas oubliés d'écrire sont agressivités envers les nukenins et le faite qu'il avait failli les tuer. Il pouvait sentir les regards de reproche poser sur lui que ce soit ceux de Sakura, Kakashi ou Sai. Même le crétin blond l'observait avec sévérité.

Il se posta contre un mur les mains dans les poches et attendit les reproches de son Hokage. Cette dernière reposa le document en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils blonds, elle soupira mais ce contenta de sourire à l'équipe en déclarant

« Félicitation comme je m'y attendais votre mission est une vrai réussite ! »

Elle ramassa le parchemin sur son bureau et le posa sans douceur sur une pille qui tanguait dangereusement. Elle soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe pendant un moment. Puis regarda les ninjas toujours présents.

« Vous pouvez disposer je vous donnerais votre prochaine mission demain, reposez-vous.»

Sur ses mots ils quittèrent la tour de l'Hokage. Sasuke commença à se diriger vers son appartement mais il senti des regards persistants derrière son dos, sourcil froncé il regarda ses coéquipiers.

« Tu ne veux plus venir t'entraîner avec nous Sasuke ? »

Demanda hésitante sa coéquipière, ce qui l'agaça.

Il tourna ses pas vers eux engendrant pas ce geste des grands sourires. Pendant le trajet, il n'écouta pas le piaillement des deux personnes à ses côtés. Il se laissait doucement emmener dans leur passé commun. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à l'endroit où ils avaient passés le premier test de Kakashi.

Ses onyx regardèrent les trois poteaux, il se souvint alors que Naruto pour avoir tricher c'était retrouvé ligoté. Il voulait réussir l'épreuve, il ne voulait pas la rater car sa vengeance pour son clan en dépendait, il était de son devoir de purifier l'homme qui l'avait salit. Il avait alors donné à manger a Naruto qui était privé de déjeuner.

Il avait dû lui donné la becté de mauvaise grâce étant donné que ses mains étaient elles aussi ligotés. A ses souvenirs un petit sourire apparu, s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ses conflits alors peut-être aurait-il été heureux. Sans doute aurait-il eu une vie comblé.

Soudain il senti un sifflement près de son oreille gauche. Fronçant ses sourcils il vu le kunai qui avait failli le frôler heurter l'écorce, toujours mécontent de cette surprise peu plaisante il dirigea ses orbes colériques vers ceux azurs et rieurs de Naruto.

« Sois pas dans la lune Teme, sinon se sera trop facile.»  
Il vit à côté du jeune homme aux yeux célestes Sakura lever ses émeraudes aux ciels. Un sourire arrogant apparu alors sur ses lèvres.

« Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? Alors que tu ne sais même pas ou tu poses tes affaires usuratonkachi. »

Naruto se mit à cette phrase à rougir et baragouina comme un enfant en hurlant. Sasuke lui rendit alors la pareil et le Kunai cette fois-ci frôla la joue du jeune homme provocant une légère entaille sur la joue du garçon.

« Teme ! »

Hurla la victime du Kunai en se jetant sur son camarade. Il fit les signes du multi-clonage, Sasuke haussa ses sourcils de surprise par cette attaque s'attendant à une meilleure technique mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il sorti Kusanagi de son fourreau et laissa la foudre lécher la lame. Il sauta pour atteindre une certaine distances entre lui et lui clones puis lança un courant électrique paralysant et détruisant les clones un par un.

Une fois qui n'en resta qu'un il jugea que c'était le vrai. Il atterrit au sol et fonça sur celui-ci dans un combat de corps à corps. Le jeune homme a la chevelure blonde sentant qu'il commençait à perdre l'avantage utilisa un rasengan qui obligea son ami à faire un bond de plusieurs mètres pour l'éviter mais malheureusement pas assez vite son épaule gauche était éraflé.

Sasuke ignora la douleur et utilisa sa main droite pour créer un mille oiseaux. Sakura s'éloigna un peu plus jugeant que le combat devenait plus dangereux. Les deux jeunes hommes firent rencontrer leurs techniques dans une assourdissante onde de choc. Les amis se retrouvèrent a l'opposé mais l'un avait maintenant les yeux jaunes verts avec une pupille à la verticale et l'autre une armure pourpre a forme humaine.

Ce fut en premier Naruto qui fonça sur son ami il fit réapparaître un rasengan plus puissant cette fois-ci. Il le lança en direction de son partenaire de combat mais le bouclier trop puisant fit disparaître l'attaque. Ce dernier refit apparaître sa précédente attaque mais cette fois au lieu que cela ressemble à une orbe, la technique avait la forme d'un shuriken. Il balança sa nouvelle attaque contre le susanoo. Mais le bouclier resta intacte Naruto s'apprêta à refaire une technique plus puissante quand Sasuke impatient lui dit.

« Naruto, arrête d'insister utilise Kyubi. »

Légèrement vexé il fronça ses sourcils mais écouta son ami jugeant que seul Kurama pouvait égaliser la puissance de ce gardien. Il sentit alors un chakra or l'abritait, il regarda ses mains qui disparaissaient sous cette masse lumineuse et lui donna la forme de pattes griffus au lieu de ses membres.

Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre avec une telle puissance qu'une immense vague de poussière s'éleva dans le ciel. Sasuke évita de justesse grâce à flammes noires le violent coup de queue de son coéquipier et le blessa en même temps.

Cependant Naruto allongea son bras avec le chakra et heurta brusquement Sasuke qui tomba lourdement au sol. Son corps rebondit à plusieurs reprises contre la terre abrupte et couvert de roche de diverse taille, il se cogna alors durement contre un arbre mais son bouclier le protégea encore d'une éventuelle blessure.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène soupira de soulagement. Quand il vit la chute plutôt impressionnante qu'il venait de faire. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que son adversaire fonça de nouveau sur lui avec deux rasengans dans la main. Sasuke prit appui contre l'arbre et sauta au moment où Naruto arriva à sa hauteur.

Une fois au-dessus du garçon a l'aura doré, il fit des gestes d'une rapidité impressionnante gonfla sa poitrine et tel un dragon il cracha une flamme d'une puissance destructrice. Sachant très bien que cela n'arrêtera pas son coéquipier il envoya une flèche de son susanoo en direction de l'endroit où était Naruto.

Sasuke atterrit un peu plus loin des flammes qui léchaient les arbres aux alentours. Il se prépara à contrer son ami qui avait usé beaucoup d'énergie à se protéger des flammes et de la flèche. Sasuke pour se reposer lui aussi fit disparaître son gardien.

Il se retourna rapidement et bloqua le pied de Naruto, mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot le jeune homme blond envoya un clone attaquer son adversaire dans son angle mort. Sasuke sentit le clone se diriger derrière lui, il repoussa brusquement le pied qu'il tenait toujours de sa main et posa deux doigts ensanglantés contre son poignet droit.

Plusieurs Kunais se dirigea alors vers les clones et les fit disparaître, entouré d'un nuage de fumé Sasuke réveilla une nouvelle fois ses yeux pour suivre plus facilement les mouvements de son adversaire. Il contra plusieurs coups de poing et pied de clones ayant les yeux de grenouille indiquant que Naruto attendait le moment propice pour l'attaquer avec sa plus puissante technique.

Sasuke concentré dans son combat fut surpris par un affaissement du sol sous son pied gauche déséquilibré il ne put se protéger du coup que le vrai Naruto alla lui mettre. Il vit avec stupeur le rasengan se rapprocher de lui, il serra les dents et déclencha un peu tard son susanoo.

Sasuke se retrouva allongé au sol surplombé par Naruto, ce dernier le regarda avec fierté ricanant bêtement.

« Usuratonkashi, lèves-toi ! »

Gronda le perdant, l'abruti blond se leva alors s'apercevant de la position dans laquelle il était. Il se retourna vers Sakura et s'exclama fièrement a cette dernière qu'il avait gagnait, mais son amie sembla plutôt inquiète et il suivit la direction des émeraudes.

Sasuke était accroupit tremblant légèrement il tenait fermement son abdomen. Une grimace de douleur à peine distincte apparaissait sur son visage. Soucieux, il se rapprocha de son ami et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Oh Teme qu'es ce que t'as ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas trop concentré sur sa respiration pour essayer de diminuer la douleur de son ventre. Il senti les mains de Sakura s'approcher de lui pour le soigné mais les repoussa. Il essaya lentement de ce remettre debout mais la douleur était trop puissante et il se recroquevilla de nouveau.

Il entendit Naruto s'énerver contre lui qui ne voulait pas se faire soigner par Sakura. Mais en cet instant il ne fallait qu'elle s'approche de lui pour utiliser son chakra. Il devait juste comme à chaque fois respirer et attendre que la crise passe, crise causé par cette imbécile qui avait touché avec son rasengan son seul point faible. Il avait fait apparaître Susanoo trop tard et son corps avait ressenti le choc même si normalement il ne lui aurait pas causé une telle souffrance maintenant c'était différent.

« Putain Teme ! Arrête de faire ton fière et laisse Sakura te soigner. »

Naruto allait le prendre par le col mais son amie l'arrêta elle se mit entre les deux garçons.

« Tu y as été vachement fort, sérieux foncé sur lui avec un rasengan tu voulais le tuer ? »

Le disputa-t-elle, cependant elle se retourna vers son autre coéquipier et fronça ses sourcils. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi agonisant avec ce type d'attaque, il était beaucoup plus résistant alors pourquoi soudainement il était plié en deux ? Elle allait l'interroger mais ce dernier se leva avec un peu difficulté.

« Usuratonkashi, tu as eu un coup de chance ne sois pas aussi fière de toi ! »

Naruto montra qu'il n'était pas dupe mais ne voulut pas pour autant se disputer contre son ami surtout quand il était dans cette état de faiblesse. Il répondit alors comme un enfant a sa réplique. Sakura leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Elle demanda malgré tout si Sasuke voulait se faire examiner ce dernier répondit sèchement non.

Sasuke décida de partir quelques minutes après la fin du combat. Mais au moment de partir il entendit le jeune homme aux céleste l'apostrophait.

« Teme, Ichikaru a toute ! »

Le garçon aux yeux onyx n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre était partit. Il ronchonna un peu et se dirigea chez lui, une fois dans la salle d'eau et la porte fermé il enleva son tee shirt et ouvrit le robinet ou un jet d'eau glacé fouetta sa peau opaline.

Il ferma ses yeux sentant la douleur disparaître progressivement il se laissa alors glisser contre la cabine de douche. Lentement il toucha le sol froid et carrelé de la douche il se sentit enfin bien. Les jambes baignant dans le liquide limpide il respira l'air froid détendant sa chair et ses muscles fatigué par cette journée.

Il se releva et sortit de la douche prit une serviette essuya sa peau endolorie, il entra dans sa chambre prit un rouleau de bandage et décida de l'enrouler sur son abdomen. Il le fit avec un peu de difficulté quand il devait serrer à chaque passage réveillant la douleur précédemment ressenti. Il serra les dents après qu'il est dû faire un nœud pour que la bande tienne.

Une fois cela finit il s'échoua sur son lit et ne bougea plus voulant ainsi récupéré un peu de force qu'il avait perdu dans cette activité. Mais sachant qu'une certaine personne allait l'emmerder dans peu de temps, il quitta son lit et enfila un tee shirt bordeaux légèrement échancré devant en cercle.

Ce qui le surprit de la part de ce tee shirt c'est quand il le mit et à quel point il était prêt du corps. Sans vraiment réfléchir à l'apparence qu'il donnait il prit un pantalon noir et ses bonnes vielles sandales de ninja.

A peine fut-il prêt qu'il entendit son coéquipier taper comme un force-nez sur la porte d'entrée. N'ayant pas fermé cette dernière il invita Naruto a rentré ce que fit se dernier assez hésitant, vue qu'il n'avait jamais été autorisé à rentrer chez son ami, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'appartement était plutôt petit, quand il pénétra à l'intérieur il put distinguer en face un petit salon blanc composé d'un canapé contre le mur en face une petite table basse brune, a l'opposé une bibliothèque noir. Il tourna ses yeux à gauche et vit derrière le petit mur, une cuisinière sombre ouverte sur le salon. L'appartement sentait l'ordre et la propreté, ce qui mit un peu plus mal à l'aise le nouveau venu. Il décida de s'installer sur le canapé et d'attendre son ami qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire attendre, alors qu'il avait horreur de ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke arriva dans le salon ou était installé son camarade il le vit lire plusieurs rouleaux ou contenaient différentes techniques ce qui l'amusa. Naruto voulait toujours montrer sa valeur auprès de lui en apprenant ou inventant des techniques farfelu ou puissante. Cependant, il s'était peu à peu calmé s'apercevant qu'il l'égalisait enfin.

« Usuratonkachi, ces techniques sont interdites. »

L'idiot heureux releva sa tête du parchemin quand il entendit la voix familière de son meilleur ami, ses yeux s'attardèrent sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte sur le corps fort et musclé de son coéquipier. Il resta subjugué par la sensualité que dégageait le jeune homme en face de lui. Il finit par oublier ce que venait de lui dire son camarade tellement il se sentait attiré par l'homme en face de lui.

Sasuke voyant que l'idiot en face de lui le regardait d'une manière bien suspicieuse et dérangeante à son goût il le rappela.

Naruto sursauta et se mit à rougir honteux d'avoir été pendant quelques secondes attirés par son meilleur ami. Cependant il ne laissa pas à Sasuke le temps de le questionner qu'il se releva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres sans pour autant regarder son camarade dans les yeux.

« Grouille Teme j'ai faim moi ! »

Sasuke légèrement agacé donna une tape derrière le crâne de l'abruti avant de répliquer d'un air taquin.

« On serait partit si tu n'étais pas resté bêtement à m'admirer. »

Naruto à l'entente de la phrase de son ami il se retourna violemment pour lui faire, ses joues se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rubis et il balbutia pitoyablement.

« Te...Teme, arrête de dire des conneries... D'ailleurs tu n'es pas si beau ! »

C'est sous le sourire amusé de Sasuke et le regard fuyant de son ami qu'il partir vers Ichikaru.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux onyx ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur tout le long du chemin et ce malgré les regards terrifiés des villageois qu'il croisait.

Comme à son habitude Naruto prit plusieurs bol de ramen et lui pas grand-chose, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'appétit à cause de la douleur qui lui étreignait ses entrailles. Il se contenta alors d'écouter les bavardages de son voisin et d'observer les alentours.

Il crut d'ailleurs voir Karin, elle était apparemment devenue une ninja de Konoha à part entière. Il n'avait pas été surpris, par contre que Juugo est aussi intégré le village l'avait un peu rendu perplexe.  
Surtout quand il apprit que c'était Naruto qui l'avait remplacé et empêché Juugo de se laisser envahir par son autre lui. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître Juugo avait de suite fait confiance à Naruto, sans doute que sa mort l'avait touché plus que ce qu'il pensait.

Quand a son coéquipier Suigestu il était partit a la recherche des épéistes et réaliser ainsi son rêve.  
C'était un bel avenir que c'était créé ces anciens équipiers et cela le réjouissait quand il y pensait. Il avait failli les privé ce futur et les avaient embarqué devant la mort.

Il avait vraiment changé avant il ne souciait que de lui mais maintenant il était soulagé de voir qu'ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortie que ce soit ses compagnons de la team 7 ou celle de Taka anciennement appelé Hebi.

« Salut Naruto ! »

S'exclama un homme dont sa voie lui semblait quelque peu familière, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir toutes ses anciennes connaissances. Il tourna ses orbes dans la même direction que ses homologues, il fut assez étonné de revoir son ancien professeur Iruka. Ce dernier lui tendit un doux sourire quand il le vit. Ce qui était bizarre pour Sasuke depuis qu'il était revenu il n'avait eu le droit qu'à des regards de reproche.

« Sasuke, je suis ravi de te revoir. Tu as vraiment changé ! Alors comment ça se passe à Konoha ? »

Le jeune homme pour toute réponse quitta ses yeux pour observer les alentours avant de dire d'un ton lointain.

« Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. »

Le jeune homme les yeux dans le vague reconnu une silhouette bien reconnaissable, un petit sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès de son ancien sensei et de de son coéquipier.

Il se faufila discrètement faisant en sorte de caché son chakra. Il se rapprocha et dès que sa cible fut isolé il la tira par le bras avec une telle violence qu'ils disparurent de la foule en quelques secondes. Sasuke plaqua sauvagement le torse de sa proie contre un petit mur d'une ruelle sombre et vide de personne.

La victime un peu sonné reconnu cependant son agresseur, il se mordre les lèvres quand il se sentit de plus en plus excité par le souffle chaud qui frôlait sa peau rosée et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il voulut pourtant se dégager mais il sentit le genou de Sasuke s'insinuer entre ses jambes, monté pour heurter avec provocation son entre jambe.

Un petit glapissement d'anticipation franchit ses lèvres et il se maudit de s'être mit à gémir. Maintenant Sasuke ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira par tant d'impuissance face à ce gamin qui dégageait un tel sex-appeal que même si il était amoureux d'un autre il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui.

« Izumo déjà excité ? »

Chuchota le prédateur à l'oreille de son compagnon. Ce dernier grogna contre lui en le traitant de gamin arrogant ce qui le fit légèrement rire. Izumo se retourna totalement quand il l'entendit et rencontra une expression que très peu de personne était amène de voir.  
Il posa sa main fasciné par cette expression ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus désirant aux yeux de Sasuke qui posa ses lèvres contre les siennes sans aucune tendresse.

Izumo le repoussa doucement il n'aimait quand le jeune homme l'embrassait, non pas que son baiser était inconfortable, mais il y avait tant de désespoir de colère et de souffrance dans cette échange que ça le déboussolait.

Sasuke n'était même pas conscient qu'il transmettait ses sentiments quand il embrassait en fait c'était inconscient. Il l'avait d'ailleurs plutôt mal prit la première fois qu'Izumo avait évité ses lèvres pensant que s'était un rejet il s'était énervé, et insista pour savoir quel était le problème.

Alors il l'avait expliqué à son jeune compagnon que ces baisers était emplie de tristesse, Sasuke n'avait rien dit et était partit de chez Izumo. Depuis ils en avaient plus reparlé et le jeune homme évitait ses lèvres.

« J'en ai envi maintenant, Izumo. »

Marmonna Sasuke a son oreille absolument pas refroidit par le rejet qu'il venait de recevoir. Il entendit l'homme en face de lui soupirer de bien être quand il descendit langoureusement sa main vers les fesses de son compagnon.

Mais ce dernier bloqua l'avancée de la main du jeune homme et changea de position poussant violemment Sasuke contre le mur et se retrouva devant ce dernier. Un sourire énigmatique agrandit ses lèvres fines et couleur pèches intrigant son amant.

« Je ne peux le faire aujourd'hui je pars dans une heure pour une grosse mission, alors vue que toi tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire étant donné ton appétit sexuelle je vais te faire une petite gâterie. »

A ses mots Izumo toujours en fixant les onyx embrumés de plaisir descendit lentement et sensuellement vers l'aine de son compagnon. Toujours avec cette lenteur il baissa le pantalon de ninja que porté son partenaire.

Le tissu glissa et atterrit aux chevilles de Sasuke ce dernier respirait presque haletant par l'attente du plaisir qu'il allait ressentir. Il ne quitta pas des yeux l'homme à ses pieds s'excitant encore plus à la vue de son compagnon proche de sa virilité réveiller.

Izumo l'effleura ses lèvres au début puis les appuya un peu plus contre la bosse dans le boxer seul tissu entre lui et l'objet de ses convoitises. Il entendit un grognement certainement d'impatience de la part de jeune homme. Cela le fit sourire et il décida finalement de délivrer l'aine de son partenaire, doucement le dernier tissu tomba.

Il regarda Sasuke qui c'était un peu cambrer pour lui faciliter la tâche et le fixait toujours de ses yeux désireux. Il caressa de sa langue la hampe fièrement dressé devant lui, sa langue suivait les veines qui parcouraient l'organe. Puis il arriva de nouveau au gland qu'il prit avec une lenteur exagéré entre ses lèvres.

Sasuke se mit à trembler littéralement quand il sentit l'organe humide le parcourir de cette façon si indécente et provocatrice. Sa tête se rejeta plusieurs fois en arrière et des gémissements à peine étouffé se faisaient entendre.

Il crut jouir quand son compagnon le prit entièrement dans sa cavité buccale. Il sentit les va vient de cette grotte humide contre sa hampe et sa langue s'appuyait de temps à autre contre son gland prêt à exploser.

Ses onyx ne quittaient pourtant pas l'homme des yeux fasciné par la vue qu'il avait. Izumo avait les yeux avides de plaisirs qui l'observaient et semblaient rire de ses réactions à chaque coup de langue sur sa virilité. Il avait ses lèvres devenu rouge et gonflé par les frottements que causait la fellation le rendant encore plus attirant.

Izumo serra de plus en plus la hampe dans sa cavité, et caressa les bourses du jeune homme. Il le sentit de plus en plus tremblant d'excitation d'ailleurs du pré-sperme coulait lentement le long de l'aine l'homme décida de nettoyer le liquide blanchâtre avec sa langue et repris sa précédente activité en prenant en entier le sexe. Il accéléra le mouvement sentant que la main de Sasuke le forçait à aller plus vite ce qu'il fit.

Le jeune homme se sentait proche de la délivrance et suivi les mouvements de son amant avec ses hanches, il sentit un anneau de chair se resserrer et il émit un gémissement de pur plaisir. Ses genoux lâchèrent de fatigue et il tomba lourdement au sol essoufflé.

Il essuya du bout de ses doigts un peu le visage d'Izumo qui avait avalé sa semence. Ce dernier lécha taquin les doigts de Sasuke ce qui eut le don d'exciter de nouveau le jeune homme. Mais Izumo se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son compagne qui ronchonna par contre ce geste.

« J'y vais gamin arrogant. »

Dit Izumo en ricanant face à la nouvelle coiffure très peu sexy de son partenaire

«Hn, lut. »

Répondit ce dernier en le regardant s'en aller. Sasuke se rhabilla et se dirigea vers chez lui pour étudier quelques nouvelles techniques qu'il voulait mettre au point ou améliorer. Il entra chez lui prit une douche pour nettoyer les traces de sa dernière activité et s'assit sur son canapé en lisant un de ses parchemins.

Inconsciemment il caressa la chevalière qu'il avait à son annuaire gauche, il soupira et espéra que demain il aurait une meilleure mission. Il ne vit pas l'heure passer et se dirigea dans sa cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose.

Une fois cela fait il se décida à ce coucher, il regarda l'astre lunaire qui illuminait sa chambre. Il pensa à cette journée qui était semblable aux autres depuis un mois. Une journée qui résumait un peu sa vie à Konoha.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Ombre descendit des cieux

Une couleur plus claire que les autres apparu au loin s'approchant d'elle lentement, l'éblouissant d'abord et l'entourant de ses fils d'une clarté envoûtante. Cette chose semblait vouloir l'étreindre dans sa beauté bienveillante.

Elle ne se débâti pas trop fasciné par cette étrangeté qui l'entouré. Elle essaya d'atteindre le cœur de ce phénomène mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle regarda alors intrigué les mouvements réguliers que faisaient ses filaments comme si elles dansaient en rythme guidé par une mélodie que seule cette être entendait.

La créature se rapprocha soudainement un peu plus, recouvrant même le sol dure et abrupte sur le quelle elle était. Progressivement elle vit le plafond sombre et caverneux disparaître et engloutit par cette merveille, cependant elle était consciente que s'était elle qui fut aspirée par cette chose. Elle se laissa pourtant emmené dans le sein de la créature se laissant un peu plus disparaître en elle.

Elle senti le sol sous elle devenir de plus en plus doux et souple. Mais brusquement elle eut l'impression d'être entouré par rien, comme si elle se trouvait dans le néant absolut. Elle eut mal, mal par cette clarté cette chose qui était d'une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

Elle supposa que c'était ce qu'elle avait entendu dans des contes, la lumière... Qu'elle magnifique teinte était ce. Elle essaya de l'effleurer ne serait ce qu'un peu mais elle n'avait aucune consistance. Elle semblait tombé dans cette immensité mais elle n'en était pas sure car elle n'était entouré que par elle.

Pourtant dans cette lumière immaculé elle vit un étrange cercle doré étalait ses rayons sur elle. Elle ressenti alors une légèrement douleur et des pigmentations artificielles de plusieurs tons illumina la lumière pure. Laissant apparaître un jeu de lumière entre la clarté, l'argent et l'azur. Si la deuxième teinte disparu plutôt rapidement la troisième s'intensifia.

L'immensité immaculé laissa alors place a une merveilleuse couleur. Une couleur d'un bleu si profond si illuminé qu'elle fut comme aspiré par cette matière. Elle essaya de caressa cette nouvelle créature mai en vain elle semblait elle aussi intouchable.

Le temps sembla avancé et d'étrange sensation l'abrita. Le premier fut se sentiment inconfortable de chute, de ne pas sentir un obstacle se mettre sous elle. D'être emporté sans pouvoir se débattre d'être emmené et guidé par une force incontrôlable.

Le deuxièmes se manifesta par cette sensation de manque, elle voulait que cet anneau doré la caresse, car quand c'était le cas elle se sentait mieux. Mais cette étrange impression apparaissait seulement quand un souffle assez puissant l'enserrait.

Son touché qui s'était éteint par le néant qui l'entourait se réveilla quand une étrange matière écru s'approcha d'elle. Elle passa d'ailleurs a travers cette nouvelle créature qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Étrangement elle était maintenant entouré d'humidité, il n'y avait pas d'eau mais elle savait que cette chose contenait ce liquide.

D'ailleurs l'étrangeté se fit plus nombreuse dans l'azur qui la baignait. Elle plongea un peu plus dans ses brumes écrus flottant tels des navires vaguant dans un océan céleste. Elle comprit alors que ce spectacle merveilleux au quelle elle assistait se nommait le ciel.

La sensation de chute diminua et elle sentit enfin un sol étrange l'effleuré puis l'entouré entièrement. La terre sur lequel elle était été glissant, instable sa couleur doré l'intrigua et elle caressa la matière particulière auquel elle avait a faire.

Cette nouvelle terre semblait couverte de fin rochet devenu poussière par le mystérieux anneau de lumière. Elle put le contemplait pendant quelques minutes avant que ce dernier timide ne se cache derrière ces brumes ivoires.

La beauté de ce lieu ne lui fit pourtant pas oubliée ce qu'elle était... Elle regarda l'horizon avec curiosité il semblait tremblé de terreur comme si il savait qu'elle immondice elle était. Peut être que c'était une sorte de signal qui avertissait les êtres de ce monde que l'ombre descendit des cieux.

…...

L'homme de trente cinq ans arriva avec son coéquipier au village de Suna en pleine journée ensoleillé, les habitants le saluèrent heureux de voir des ninjas de Konoha toujours près a protégé et aider leur village.

Izumo se sentait fière d'appartenir au village de Konoha qu'il chérissait et aimé, après tout si il était devenu ninja c'était pour protéger sa patrie. Alors malgré la fatigue du voyage il salua poliment les villageois. Cependant si pour lui ça le rendait heureux d'être aussi bien accueillit il entendit son partenaire ronchonner.

Izumo soupira fatigué par le comportement de son ami.

« Kotetsu arrête de râler ! »

Ce dernier se retourna vers son compagnon d'arme

« Comment peux tu être aussi calme alors qu'on a marché pendant des heures sous une chaleur insupportable et ne même pas être capable de se reposer ne se serais ce qu'un peu ? »

Le ninjas au cheveux lisse soupira une nouvelle foie dépité par l'attitude désinvolte de son camarade. Il allait répliqué quand Temari no subaku les accueilli le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes arrivé plus rapidement qu'on le pensait. J'imagine que le voyage a du être éprouvant Sala montre leur ou ils résideront le temps de leur mission. »

Une jeune femme au court cheveux noirs comme la nuit apparu, elle leur adressa un magnifique regard amicale et tendit un timide sourire aux nouveaux ninjas.

« Bien Temari-sama. »

A ses mots ils saluèrent la sœur aînée du Kazekage, et suivirent la ninja de suna. Izumo sentit le regard de Kotetsu il l'interrogea silencieusement ne comprenant pas ce que voulait lui dire son ami. Cependant il sut quand il vit les joues devenir écarlates quand les yeux de Kotetsu glissa sur le corps gracieux de la femme.

Izumo leva les yeux aux ciels décontenancé par le comportement de son coéquipier. Il regarda la femme devant lui et ne lui trouva rien d'extraordinaire. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait trouvé de si merveilleux a cette femelle.

A cette instant plus que tout il voulait sentir les bras réconfortants de Sasuke, non pas qu'il soit amoureux du jeune homme mais contrairement a lui l'élut de son cœur préféré faire la cour a des idiotes de gonzesses. Il avait alors besoins de montrer qu'il pouvait plaire même si ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

Comment en étaient ils déjà arrivés a cette relation tous les deux ? Ah oui, il se rappelait, c'était encore du a une mission ingrate que leur avait donné leur Hokage. Sans discuté il avait exécuté sa mission alors que Kotetsu avait hurler qu'il était hors de question pour lui de surveiller la santé de se traître. Malgré ces hurlements Kotetsu avait du garder un œil sur le déserteur.

Mais a chaque fois que c'était son tour de garde il semblait de plus mauvais poil que d'habitude, il avait essayé a plusieurs reprises de le calmer. Puis un jour fatigué et excédé de son aveuglement, non en faite il lui répété sans cesse que lui il était là a faire la mission avec lui qu'il ne se retrouvait pas seul avec le traître. Mais son ami semblait sans moqué complètement continuant de se plaindre et de draguer devant lui les infirmières.

Il s'était sentit tellement mal que sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le malade avait comprit la situation. Alors après une énième dispute ou il avait murmuré a l'homme qu'il aimait

« Tu ne comprend rien. »

Il avait senti des bras l'enlaçaient. Il avait sursauté et était tombé face a deux onyx dont différent panel d'émotion l'abritait. Envoûté par ce regard il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit et avait pris le premier geste de réconfort a son égard. Ils avaient couchés ensembles ce soir là et heureusement pour eux aucune infirmière ni ninjas n'était rentré dans la pièce.

Depuis ce jour une étrange relation c'était créé entre eux une sorte de dépendance, l'un ayant besoins de se sentir un peu aimé et l'autre avait un besoins impertinent d'oublier dans ses étreintes souvent sauvages.

Il se souvint de la question que Sasuke lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient partagé leur couche.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Ce n'était pas une question de curiosité ni même une interrogation qui réclamé une réponse, non c'était juste une sorte de déduction que Sasuke avait eut a cet instant et qu'il l'avait émis a voix haute. Pour toute réponse il avait pleuré, cela faisait tellement d'année qu'il n'avait pas montré sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un même Kotetsu ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état misérable.

Il n'aurait jamais crus qu'il se mettrait autant a nu devant lui Uchiwa Sasuke et pourtant il lui avait montré toute sa peine, sa fatigue et son désespoir. Il lui avait alors fait l'amour encore et encore comme pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

Depuis, il allait le retrouvé pour avoir un peu de cette affection que Kotetsu ne pourrait jamais lui donné. Il n'avait plus montré sa tristesse au jeune homme mais ce dernier savait très bien que quant il lui réclamait de le faire amoureusement, de l'embrasser, de lui tendre des gestes doux. C'est qu'au fond de lui il avait besoins de se sentir attirant et aimé.

Il se mordit ses lèvres quand il vu a quel point il était faible. Il avait trente cinq ans bon sang il n'était plus un gamin naïf qui avait besoins d'un câlin pour arrêter d'être triste. Il soupira encore ce qui lui valut d'attiré l'attention de l'homme qui l'aimé il secoua la tête de droite a gauche lui signalant qu'il n'y avait rien.

Sala les fit tourné a gauche et leur indiqua que leur appartement était au troisième étage. Bien entendu avant de partir Kotetsu demanda a la jeune femme si elle voulait se voir, cette dernière ricana gentiment et lui montra une alliance. Ce geste fit décomposé sur place la mine du jeune homme plus si jeune que cela. Pour une foie Izumo apprécia la jeune femme qui devait avoir cinq de moins qu'eux. Elle lui adressa cependant un regard plutôt lubrique qui le dégoûta et il se dépêcha de rentré dans la chambre de l'hôtel en tirant a sa suite son obsédé de partenaire.

Une foie arrivé dans la pièce ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre constitué d'une petite salle de bain. Être dans la même pièce pour dormir avec celui qu'il aimait aurait pu être une aubaine mais malheureusement pour lui, il vit son ami mettre une certaine distance entre leur couchage.

Mais il ne dit rien préfèrent faire semblant.

« Dommage qu'elle soit mariée elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses yeux gris, tu trouves pas ? »

Izumo haussa négligemment ses épaules et prit le rouleau ou était leur ordre de mission.

« Au lieu de te préoccupés de ça on devrait plutôt se concentré sur la mission que Hokage-sama nous a donné tu ne crois pas ? »

Déclara-t-il d'un ton un peu sec mais Kotetsu ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Ah ouai tu as raison, alors c'est quoi notre mission ? Pour une foie qu'elle nous fait sortir de Konoha en urgence en plus ça doit être important non ? »

Izumo posa le parchemin et répondit les sourcils froncés

« Ça semble. »

Il relit l'ordre de mission puis en fit un résumé a son ami tout en le rangeant dans un endroit sure.

« Hokague-sama nous demande d'accompagner des chercheurs d'eau de suna a rechercher des puits d'eau dans la zone la plus aride du désert et de les protégés des éventuelles attaques de rebelles ou de sauvages.»

Izumo vit son ami froncé ses sourcils montrant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi irions nous chercher des puits d'eau alors qu'il y a pas longtemps on nous a demandé de faire les comptes sur les différentes ressources qui manquaient ou non aux villages. Le résultat avait été positive dans tout les pays aucun d'eux ne manquaient de quoi que ce soit alors pourquoi Suna ferait ce type d'exploration, dangereuse qui plus est ? »

L'homme aux cheveux lisse et un masque sur son menton se mordilla la lèvre supérieur face a la réflexion de son ami. C'est vrai ça pourquoi Suna avait soudainement besoins de plus de réserve d'eau. Il y avait un loup caché dans cette histoire surtout que l'ordre de l'Hokage n'expliquait absolument pas la raison de cette mission.

Les seules moments ou les villages avaient besoins de faire des réserves de se type c'était soit pour se préparé d'une catastrophe soit et cela était beaucoup plus plausible se préparé pour une imminente guerre. A cette réflexion ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son partenaire ils pensaient tous les deux a la même chose.

Quelque chose de terrible se préparer et personne ne le savait a part les cinq kages.

…...

En haut de la tour des Hokages a Konoha, Tsunade se mit a réfléchir elle soupira encore ne sachant pas vraiment qu'elle solution apporter a ce village. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Shizune qui du hurler le nom de la femme pour la faire réagir.

« Que ce passe-t-il Shizune ? »

Demanda-t-elle en sursautant.

Cette dernière soupira et ce mit a coté de son ami en lisant la demande d'aide d'urgence de se village.

« Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de solution a leur problème, a ce que je vois. »

chuchota-elle en serrant un peu plus le cochon de Tsunade Tonton.

La femme aux noisettes soupira fatigué.

« Depuis cette alliance j'ai de plus en plus de cas comme ça. Et moi qui pensais que cette alliance allait diminuer la criminalité mais ça semble tout le contraire. Ces déserteurs semblent en plus particulièrement dangereux et lié a... »

S'exclama-t-elle irrité par ce nouveau problème

« Il faudrait que j'envoie des ninjas assez puissant pour mettre a bout ce groupe de rebelle mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la situation actuelle... »

Continua-t-elle dans son monologue tout en croisant ses doigts et poser sa tête dessus pendant son discours. Shizune hocha machinalement la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Il y a peut être une solution mais je doute que cela vous plaise Tsunade-sama. »

La plus âgé des femmes fit un geste a la plus jeune de continuer.

« Vous pourriez envoyé la team 7 pour réglé ce problème et donné un ordre secret a Sasuke Uchiwa d'éliminer tous les ninjas. Non seulement du fait que vous ayez envoyé Naruto Uzumaki vous assurez une preuve de votre préoccupation pour ce village et les habitants se sentiront aimé et protégé. Mais en plus par la présence de Uchiwa Sasuke vous pouvez être assuré que ce groupe de rebelle sera exterminé sans état d'âme et donc aucun risque de fuite. Je pense que c'est la meilleure des solutions vous faite ainsi deux pierres un coup. »

A la fin de son explication Shizune se mordit la lèvre inférieur bien sure que Tsunade avait du pensé a cette solution mais envoyé l'Uchiwa hors des frontières de Konoha était trop dangereux. Elle sursauta cependant quand Tsunade hurla de joie.

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Merci Shizune tu m'es vraiment une assistante grandiose. »

S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui demandé de convoquer l'équipe 7.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Sai se retrouvèrent devant le chef du village attendant les ordres de cette dernière et surtout la nouvelle mission. Tsunade sembla cependant attendre leur ancien professeur pour expliquer les instructions.

Il arriva légèrement confus et s'excusa auprès de l'hokage mais ayant perdu trop de temps elle le coupa et posa sur son bureau face aux ninjas une carte et un rouleau. Ils s'avancèrent un peu pour voir ce qui était indiqué a cette dernière.

Tsunade posa son doigt sur un endroit bien précis de la carte.

« Vous irez ici a Tsume, c'est un petit village qui a des difficultés a cause du haut taux de criminalités. Nous devons les aidés c'est pour cela que je vous envois là bas, Chacun avez une mission spécifique, Sakura tu leur apporteras ton savoir en tant que ninjas médecin. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et répondit

« Bien Hokage-sama. »

La patriarche continua

« Vous deux Sai et Naruto je compte sur vous pour nettoyer les rues de ces criminelles et d'entraîner un minimum ses hommes et femmes incapable de se défendre en aidant aussi le dirigeant a reprendre sa place et gouverné correctement sur son pays. Naruto ta bienveillance et ton empathie sera d'une grande aide pour rassurer et redonner espoir aux villageois ils ont besoins de quelqu'un de ton calibre. Sai ta discrétion sera très utile pour surveiller et tuer en cas d'urgence ce qui menace le gouvernement.

Quand a toi Sasuke prend cela pour un test, le moindre écart et tu seras expatrié avec une dizaine d'Anbu. N'oublie pas que tu es toujours sous la surveillance de tes coéquipiers. Néanmoins pour cette mission-ci je pense que vous n'aurez pas le temps de surveiller Sasuke donc cette charge est laissé a Kakashi. »

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, Tsunade se recula dans sa chaise.

« Des question ? Non ? bon vous partez en urgence préparé vos affaire maintenant soyez prêt a partir dans deux heures. »

« Bien Hokage-sama. »

S'exclamèrent-ils en se dispersant.

Cependant Sasuke réapparut et resta sachant que l'Hokage n'avait pas finit avec lui. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil de surprise elle contait le convoqué plus tard mais apparemment le jeune homme avait comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle soupira débité par l'intelligence du garçon.

« Je contais te convoqués plus tard mais bon puis que tu es revenus par toi même je vais te parler de ta mission secrète. Sache avant tout que si tu parles de tes coéquipiers de cette mission tu seras immédiatement considéré comme un traître. Personne je dis bien personne ne doit être au courant ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de répondre.

« Oui, Hokage-sama. Je comprend l'importance de cette mission , laissez moi faire mes preuves et vous montrez ma loyauté envers le village de Konoha. »

La femme d'une soixantaines d'années sourit face a la réplique du ninjas devant elle.

« C'est ce que je voulait t'entendre dire. Bien voici ton ordre de mission secrète une foie que tu l'auras lu il brûlera. »

Sasuke prit le parchemin que lui tendit la femme d'age mure, il allait partir mais il fut appelé par Tsunade.

« Sasuke, ne cherche pas a savoir ou tu n'imagines même pas les risques immenses que tu pourrais subir... »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce. Shizune qui était restée a l'écart s'approcha de son ami et demanda.

« Vous pensez qu'il voudra connaître la raison de ça mission ? »

La plus âgé soupira dépité et répondit avec une certitude qui étonna Shizune.

« Oui quand il verra ce qu'il devra faire il voudra des explications. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses ayant sans doute une semblable pensée sur la cruauté de ce monde.

Sasuke rentra chez lui et commença a préparé ses affaires, il voulut ouvrir le rouleau mais préféra le faire plus tard quand il n'aura plus la pression du temps limité. Une foie ses affaires prête il rajouta une quantité non négligeable de bandage.

Il regarda une dernière foie par la fenêtre le village, heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer ses preuves et sa fidélité au village. Il soupira et toucha sa petite chevalière il senti sous ses doigts des inscriptions soudainement une grande vague de tristesse et de désespoir l'habita, il prit son sac contenant ses affaires et partit en direction des portes de Konoha.

C'était sa première sortie aussi éloigné du village depuis huit mois, il avait brusquement une envie d'aventure. Un doux sourire l'abrita et il ferma ses yeux pour sentir le souffle du vent contre sa peau ivoire. Malheureusement il ne put profité du calme ambiant pendant longtemps. Entendant au loin ses autres confrères arrivés, il les observa amusé de les revoir tous réunir et excité de quitter le village et d'aller dans une contrée aussi lointaine.

« Kakashi-sensei on arrivera quand a Tsume ? »

Demanda Sakura. Ce dernier mit quelque seconde a réfléchir avant de déclarer.

« Environ 2 jours et demi. »

Répondit le sensei machinalement avant d'ouvrir son bon vieux livre. Ce qui fit levé les yeux au ciels de Sakura et de Naruto, Sai ne fit aucune remarque, mais Sasuke ricana, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un moment avec un livre a l'aspect plutôt osé. Cependant il s'arrêta quand il senti trois paires d'yeux sur lui le regardé avec surprise. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et quitta l'entrée du village, il fut suivit de près par ses compagnons de voyage.

Le trajet allait être long et épuisant, pendant un certain temps il ne s'arrêtèrent pratiquement pas. Il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps déjà et Kakashi sentant la fatigue de ses anciens élèves il décida de les emmené dans un hôtel ou ils pourraient dormir.

Ils étaient déjà dans le territoire de Oto le village du son. Kakashi a l'aide d'une petite carte indiquant les lieux de repos en trouva un pas loin de là ou ils se trouvaient.

« On va allé rejoindre un hôtel ou on pourra se reposer. »

Déclara-t-il en leur faisant changé de trajectoire, il entendit des soupirs de soulagement ce qui le fit sourire. Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant une petite auberge familiale. Kakashi ouvrit la porte et il découvrit une ravissante jeune femme au guichet qui le regarda plutôt surprise d'avoir de la visite a cette heure-ci.

« Puis-je vous aidez ? »

Demanda-t-elle en les invitant a entrant dans son domaine, le sourire au lèvre elle se remit derrière son petit comptoir en bois.

« Oui, nous aimerions avoir cinq chambres si possible dans l'immédiat et pour cette nuit. »

Répondit poliment le plus âgé des ninjas.

« Je m'excuse monsieur mais nous n'avons que trois chambres disponibles. »

S'exclama la jeune femme peiné de devoir perdre des clients, cependant Kakashi dépose sur le meuble une somme plutôt élevé et déclara.

« Très bien nous les prenons toutes et nous souhaitons ne pas être dérangé, ne vous en faite pas pour la monnaie prenez tout. »

Les billes argentés semblaient brillé de convoitise à la vue de cette argent. Elle se mordilla les lèvres pour ne rien laisser paraître et elle leur demanda de la suivre. L'auberge était petite et la battisse plutôt vielle, par endroit le bois semblait rongé par l'humidité mais cela ne paraissait nullement dérangé les clients qui venaient régulièrement séjourné chez elle.

Ils entrèrent dans un long couloir qui se séparait en deux. Elle indiqua que deux chambres étaient au bout de l'aller a gauche portant le numéros de trente cinq et trente sep quand a l'autre elle se trouvait dans la seconde aller et était la dernière chambre.

Il y eut une légère réflexion pour savoir qui partagerait la chambre de qui, finalement Sakura serait seule, Kakashi avec Sai et Naruto qui devait gardé un œil sur son ami alla donc dans la même chambre de Sasuke.

Les ninjas se dirigèrent donc dans leur chambre attribué. Sasuke vit son équipier plus pale que d'habitude ne comprenant pas ce qui l'inquiété tant il l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier comprit la question de son ami et d'une voie basse il chuchota.

« Et si il y avait des fan... Fantôme dans ce bâtiment ? »

Le jeune homme a la chevelure ébène haussa un sourcil étonné mais un petit rictus amusé s'étendit sur ses fines lèvres et s'exclama.

« Usuratonkachi je te ferais signalé que tu porte le démon renard a neuf queue en toi. »

Cette phrase qui avait pour but de faire comprendre a Naruto que la seule chose dont il devrait avoir peur était en lui ne sembla pas le réconforter. Au contraire par un bruit bien sombre il se rapprocha de son compagnon d'arme ce qui eut de faire rire Sasuke.

Naruto regarda alors son ami rire fascinait par son visage. Il était beau quand il avait cette expression. Tellement beau qu'il voulait le voir uniquement avec ce faciès. Il aurait presque envie de caresser son visage presque. Mais il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur a cette pensée se maudissant de vouloir faire ça a son meilleur ami, un homme qui plus est. Il se repris bien vite et se mit a chuchoté les histoires de fantôme qu'il avait entendu.

Sasuke ne loupa absolument pas le dilemme dansaient dans les perles azures. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ce regard il eut une soudaine envie de toucher ses lèvres. Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre ils étaient seuls, il pouvait bien baisser sa garde maintenant. Alors malicieusement il posa furtivement ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il vit les orbes envoûtantes de Sasuke s'approchaient brusquement de lui et il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit contre ses lèvres celles de son ami. Ce fut un bref baisé car Sasuke continua son activité après ce geste pour le moins troublant. Naruto lui resta figé quelques secondes avant de se dirigé d'un pas tremblant vers Sasuke qui déballait ses affaires.

Ce dernier fut violemment tiré par son col et poussé contre le mur de la chambre. Ses onyx amusé rencontrèrent celles déterminés et pourtant apeurés de Naruto. Le jeune homme au cheveux d'or serra un peu plus fort son poing dans lequel était emprisonné la chemise de son ami.

« Pourquoi ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une voix claire et assuré. Sasuke se dégagea de la poigne du garçon en face de lui pour se rapprocher de son visage.

« Pourquoi quoi Naruto ? »

L'homme aux perles célestes fronça ses sourcils et repris le col de son ami montrant qu'il était excédé de jouer a ce jeu.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Teme ! Pourquoi tu m'as em...Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Sasuke laissa apparaître un sourire taquin et répondit d'une voie calme et nonchalante qui tranchait avec celle tremblante et angoissé de Naruto. Il répondit d'ailleurs a ce dernier

« Pourquoi tu te mes dans un tel état pour un simple petit bisous ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je t'embrasse... »

A ses mots les joues de l'homme en face de lui se teintèrent de rouge, il ne sut pas si c'était la gène ou alors de colère. Mais il le lâcha violemment avant de frotter ses lèvres comme si il s'était brûlé et d'une voie brisé il hurla.

« Tu... Tu es vraiment un enfoiré Teme ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je suis pas de ce bord là connard ! »

Il recula de quelques pas encore comme si il avait peur de se faire brûlé par son ami. Sasuke soupira légèrement déçus et dit d'un ton un peu plus bas.

« Dommage, je croyais... »

Cette phrase interpella Naruto qui observa du coin de l'œil son compagnon d'arme. Il demanda alors appréhendant la réponse.

« Attend pour...Pourquoi tu dis dommage ? Tu es ?»

Sasuke sortit son sac de couchage de son sac et se leva quand il entendit l'interrogation de son équipier, il s'appuya sur le mur de la minuscule chambre et déclara les yeux légèrement dans les vagues.

« Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas?! »

Voyant le manque de réaction de son colocataire il continua.

« Pourtant la présence d'Izumo chez moi aurait du te faire comprendre... Mais j'imagine que tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

A la fin de la phrase de Sasuke il eut un lourd silence qui s'étendit pendant quelques minutes. Avant que Naruto qui ne releva pas l'insulte trop choqué ne reposa une question.

« Tu veux dire que Izumo et toi êtes... ? »

Sasuke soupira fatigué face a la mine écœurée de Naruto.

« Non on est pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Et sérieux arrête de le prendre comme ça ! »

S'énerva Sasuke perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur devant la situation pénible dans laquelle il était. Il continua sa précédente activité c'est a dire préparé ses affaires pour dormir, agenouillé au sol, il ne regarda pas son coéquipier dans les yeux n'aimant pas cette sensation de honte qu'il commençait a ressentir cependant il ne s'arrêta pas dans son monologue.

« Écoute Naruto prend le comme tu veux, mais rassures toi ce n'est pas une maladie contagieuse, on naît comme ça. Et si tu pouvais ne pas parlé de ça aux autres... »

Il enleva son bas pour en remettre un autre,puis il posa ses protections de ninjas au sol et alla se mettre dans son futon.

« Naruto couches-toi, demain va être fatiguant. »

Chuchota-t-il mais au moment ou il allait posé sa tête sur son oreiller il fronça ses sourcils et se retourna pour se retrouver nez a nez a un Naruto les yeux brillants d'une expression qu'il avait du mal a deviné. Le jeune homme agenouillé en face de son ami se sentit soudain bien idiot et ridicule. Il se mordit sa lèvre assez hésitant puis finalement il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke ce qui surpris au début le jeune homme qui se laissa faire.

Naruto se recula aussi vite se sentant plus que gêné et voyant le manque de réaction de son ami il allait partir se cacher sous sa couette comme un abruti mais il fut bloqué, son bras fut prit par une poigne de fer. Il se retourna vers son ami plutôt surpris et honteux, Naruto ne put cependant quitté des yeux ses onyx majestueuses.

Sasuke rapprocha son visage de Naruto observant les différents sentiments dansés dans les perles célestes. Ses lèvres assurés rencontrèrent une nouvelle foie celle timide et mal assuré de Naruto. Le baisé au début chaste, sasuke laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres tremblantes de son compagnon. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement de son meilleur ami et laissa sa langue dansait avec sa jumelle.

Sasuke passa une main dans les cheveux d'or de Naruto pour accentuer le contact, très vite il se sentit excité par la situation. Il embrassa Naruto avec fougue et envie, ce dernier sentant son ami se mettre dans un tel état se senti déconcerté il voulait Sasuke ça il en était sure mais il n'y connaissait rien du tout au sexe encore plus quand il s'agissait de deux hommes.

Naruto avait toujours sut que son meilleur ami était spécial pour lui trop spécial. Il était petit a petit tombé amoureux de lui mais honteux et se sentant encore plus bizarre il ignora se sentiment qu'a l'époque il prenait pour de l'amitié seulement voilà. Quand Sasuke était partit et qu'il l'avait revu alors il avait comprit, comprit a qu'elle point il l'aimait et tout ce qu'il ferait pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais su comment se comporter face a ce sentiment étrange et contrairement a son ami il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que se soit pour vérifier si il était réellement homosexuelle ou non. En faite il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y pensé trop obsédé par lui. Alors quand Sasuke l'avait embrasser il s'était sentit ridiculisé comme si le jeune homme qu'il aimait se moqué de se qu'il ressentait.

Il l'avait regardé avec dédain et dégoût avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était peut être pas une moquerie de sa part, peut être même que lui aussi l'aimé sinon pourquoi l'embrasserait-il avec autant de fougue ?

Cependant au fond de lui il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait mais il ne voulais laissé un doute paranoïaque détruire ce moment magique qu'il avait rêvé depuis des années. Il lui ferait confiance, après tout Sasuke était nulle pour déclarer ses sentiments donc si ils en parlaient maintenant cela allait brisé l'instant présent.

Il vit les mains de Sasuke quitté son visage pour descendre et caressé son corps embué dans le plaisir que lui prodiguait le jeune homme brun. Doucement Naruto vit Sasuke se mettre au-dessus de lui et l'allongea sur son couchage.

Le garçon blond laissa les mains expertes de son amour lui enlevait son tee shirt. Une foie torse nu Sasuke déposa des baisés papillons sur la peau halé frissonnante de plaisir. Naruto avait la tête qui tourné et une envie grandissante quand sa peau fut couverte partiellement des baisés de Sasuke.

Ce dernier après avoir couvert le corps de son partenaire de baiser il embrassa les deux boutons roses de son compagnon qui émit un son envoûtant. Cependant malgré les magnifiques gémissements que cela prodiguait a son amant Sasuke décida d'enlever le pantalon du jeune homme blond.

Naruto souleva légèrement ses hanches quand son partenaire fit glisser son pantalon pour ne plus qu'il soit un obstacle a la suite des événements. Sasuke se perdit dans la vue qu'il avait un Naruto totalement a sa merci haletant de plaisir, les yeux fiévreux de désir , ses lèvres rougit et gonflé par leur baiser torride, son torse musclé couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur mettant en avant sa peau halé. Putain Sasuke se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement et immédiatement.

A la place il baissa le dernier tissu qui l'empêché de voir Naruto en tenu d'Adam, ce dernier par pudeur voulut retenir son boxer orange mais Sasuke le rassura en embrassant son cou et son corps profitant ainsi de la distraction de son amant pour le libéré du dernier obstacle.

Naruto était vraiment bien foutu, il n'avait absolument rien a envié a personne pensa Sasuke quand il recula pour enlevé a son tour son pantalon et son boxer. Il se concentra de nouveau une foie son activité terminé il explora la nouvelle parcelle de son corps a découvert, il caressa la virilité de son amant et sentit du pré sperme sur ses mains. Il regarda Naruto avec un haussement de sourcil ce qui le fit rougir de honte et de gêne quand il vit sa pré semence sur les mains de son amour.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relation de ce type donc il pouvait être légèrement moins endurant que son partenaire. Sasuke voyant l'expression boudeuse qu'arborait son compagnon il se mit a rire. Il posa des baisers papillons sur le coup et le visage de son comparse encore et encore comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Naruto aurait put ronronné a ce moment si il avait été un chat tellement il était heureux.

Puis Sasuke fit quelque chose qui angoissa Naruto. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de son amour aux yeux onyx, il avait totalement confiance en lui et s'en vraiment s'en rendre conte il écarta un peu plus ses jambes pour que le corps de Sasuke soit plus proche du sien.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs voyant a qu'elle point Naruto se donnait a lui il décida que c'était le bon moment pour passer au chose sérieuse. Sasuke lécha ses doigts tout en continuant de masturber son compagnon qui tremblait de plaisir. Une foie qu'il pensa avoir suffisamment humidifié deux de ses doigts il plaça son index juste au dessus de l'anneau de chaire et doucement il appuya.

Naruto ne se rendit conte de l'intrus quand il eut entièrement en lui. La sensation était désagréable et le fit se crispé il bondit alors interrogeant Sasuke des yeux. Ce dernier soupira quand il vit le jeune homme blond légèrement paniqué par cette intrusion. Il retira son doigt de lui et le força a posé sa tête blonde sur le sac de couchage. Il l'embrassa encore avant de lui murmuré d'une voie rauque qui se voulait apaisante.

« Laisses-toi faire Naruto, au début c'est dérangeant voir un peu douloureux mais après tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

Naruto se détendit un peu en entendant la voie rassurante de Sasuke. Il se laissa guider par l'expérience de celui-ci. Sasuke attendant que Naruto soit de nouveau détendu il entra de nouveau son index en lui. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement mais il faisait confiance a Sasuke alors il se força a oublié la sensation gênante.

Sasuke s'occupa de un peu plus de la virilité de son partenaire pour le distraire du second intrus qui fit gémir de douleur Naruto. Mais il ne se plaignit pas de la souffrance qu'il ressentit de nouveau en plus accentué, il savait que c'était Sasuke et qu'il la ferait disparaître bientôt ce qu'il fit d' ailleurs.

Les caresses de Sasuke sur son aine se faisait plus langoureuse et rapide. Il mit une main sur ses lèvres voulant empêcher ses gémissements trop bruyant a son goût. Putain il allait vraiment explosé si il continué comme ça il avait d'ailleurs presque l'impression qu'il se pisserait dessus.

Il aurait rit par la stupidité de sa pensée et de sa fierté de ninja et d'homme si a sa première fois il s'urinait dessus. Une chose était sure il fuirait le Teme comme la peste tellement l en aurait honte. Sauf que cette sensation proche de l'apothéose fut brusquement arrêté une nouvelle par une sensation de l'écartelé. Il ferma les yeux ne voulant pas se laisser submergé par elle et essaya de se focalisé sur les bienfaits que lui prodiguait Sasuke.

Il savait très bien que le troisièmes intrus était le plus douloureux alors il l'avait excité au plus au point pour qu'il le sente en lui le plus doucement possible. Malheureusement Naruto étant vierge il sentit plus qu'il n'aurait du le doigts qui venait de s'enfoncer en lui. Sasuke serra les dents quand il sentit l'anneau de chaire serré ses doigts l'excitant encore plus, mais il fallait qu'il tienne. Alors doucement il les bougea pour agrandir et habitué l'orifice a le recevoir.

Il fit quelque va et vient lent puis un peu plus vite quand Naruto commença a ondulé des hanches dans le rythme de ses mouvements. Putain il ne savait même pas a qu'elle point il avait envie de le prendre la maintenant. Mais il n'était pas assez impatient pour ne pas préparé Naruto a sa première foie. C'est vrai qu'il en était pas sure du moins au début puis finalement quand il avait vue ses gestes totalement hésitant et maladroit il avait su il était son premier.

Alors comme il était son premier amant il voulait qu'il garde un bon souvenir de cette nuit puis peut être qu'il y aurait des prochaines qui sait. Il accentua un peu plus son mouvement en Naruto et entendit soudain un cri plutôt réjouissant a ses oreilles. Il venait de heurter la prostate de Naruto.

Le jeune homme aux perles célestes clignota des yeux peu après ce pure cri de plaisir qui était sortie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'était d'un senti bien vraiment bien comme sur un nuage. Son corps avait été prit d'un long frisson et il était tombé dans le plaisir pure. Le pire c'est que cette sensation continua encore et encore il allait vraiment explosé. Mais tout s'arrêta il regarda alors son amant.

« Sasuke ? »

L'appela-t-il la voix grave et légèrement enroué, il senti un grand vide le parcourir et il interrogea encore son amant. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux noyaient de désir c'était ce qui le surpris était de voir une telle expression dans le regard si impénétrable de son amour.

Sasuke posa sa main sur le visage de son partenaire et embrassa ses joues.

« Laisse moi un peu profité. »

Chuchota-t-il a l'oreille de Naruto se qui le fit frémir d'excitation. Puis il le leva un peu l'obligeant a s'accrocher avec ses jambes a ses hanches. Une de ses mains passa sous la cuisse droite musclé de Naruto.

« Ça va te faire un peu mal, mais ensuite tu te sentiras tellement bien... »

Murmura-t-il a son amant pour ne pas qu'il soit trop surpris par ce qui allait suivre. Doucement Sasuke leva un peu plus Naruto mettant son orifice juste au dessus de sa virilité. Le jeune homme blond comprit que bientôt il allait faire qu'un avec lui, son meilleur ami. Une appréhension l'étreignit légèrement a cette pensée, vue la grosseur de la fierté de Sasuke il allait avoir mal mais ce qui l'angoissa le plus était le pas qu'il franchissait. Il allait faire l'amour avec Sasuke parce que pour lui Naruto ce n'était pas un acte d'une nuit non pour lui c'était plus et il espéra que pour Sasuke ça allait être de même.

Lentement le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes pénétra l'orifice de son partenaire qui serra les dents par la désagréable sensation qu'on l'écartelé. De minuscule larme de douleur noya ses azurs qui observait le tee shirt trempait de sueur de son amour.

Sasuke une foie en Naruto ne bougea plus le laissant s'habituer a sa présence. Naruto remercia intérieurement Sasuke de le laissait souffler après cette effroyable sensation. Puis se sentant prêt il remua légèrement et regarda son amant dans les yeux lui indiquant qu'il pouvait bougé ce que fit Sasuke.

Au début Naruto serra les dents ne trouvant absolument pas le plaisir qu'il avait précédemment ressentit mais son désir revint progressivement par les soins que Sasuke lui prodiguait sur son bas ventre.

Petit a petit il se détendit et commença a apprécié la sensation d'avoir en lui son amant. Il ferma un instant ses paupières puis les ouvris pour plongé dans une vision irréelle. Une magnifique vue sur un Sasuke les yeux légèrement clos la peau ruisselante mettant en avant la carrure impressionnante de son partenaire. Naruto était comme aspiré par cet homme et il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue quand il vit a qu'elle point il l'aimait.

Naruto se sentant totalement mise a nu il serra un peu plus fort son amant. Sasuke vit alors une lueur d'angoisse traversé les perles célestes, il répondit a l'étreinte désespéré de son partenaire et donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres. Un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune homme brun quand il entendit son compagnon émir un soupire de plaisance. Il recommença touchant encore le point si sensible en Naruto.

Ce dernier par réflexe de sentir ce nouveau plaisir l'envahir il se mit a pousser des gémissements qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu faire. Il rougit en rencontrant les onyx de son amant brillé de désir et de fierté. Il tourna sa tête sur le coté et regarda le plafond mais une nouvelle déferlante de plaisir le fit tremblé d'extase. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé de nouveau.

Il resserra son étreinte et essaya de respiré tant bien que mal, putain ce Teme avait raison il était tellement bien en cet instant. Il oubliait tous ses problèmes qui le tracassé et tous ça grâce a lui. A cette pensé il voulut voir l'amour que Sasuke lui portait. Il recueillit les lèvres de son amant timidement et mal assuré mais ce dernier l'embrassa plus sauvagement déboussolent le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

Sasuke accéléra le mouvement en Naruto, il savait que bientôt leur étreinte se terminerait. Il entendit son idiot heureux pousser des gémissement de plus en plus bruyant. Lui aussi avait du mal a se contenir par tout ses sensations délicieuse qu'il ressentait en Naruto.

« Sa... Ah...Sasuke !

Hurla de jouissance Naruto. Il se contracta comme si un spasme l'abrita brusquement sa vision se fit blanche et une grande fatigue l'étreignit après se merveilleux sentiment de bien-être. Sasuke cria aussi après que l'anneau de chair se contracta convulsivement contre sa virilité. Il s'effondra sur le torse halé et brûlant de Naruto.

Naruto était si heureux a cet instant il se blottit un peut plus contre son amant. Tous les deux restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant le reste de la nuit.

…...

Ils avaient terriblement chaud, l'horizon en tremblait a cause des puissants rayons solaires qui agressaient cette terre déjà fatigué par la température élevé. Ils marchaient depuis des heures et leurs réserves d'eau diminuait a vue d'œil.

Il regarda la plaines de sable qui semblait interminable. Il soupira épuisé il s'arrêta et se laissa tombé lourdement sur le sol sablonneux.

« Kotetsu tu fous quoi?! »

L'homme portant un bandage sur son visage soupira une nouvelle foie et supplia du regard son coéquipier qui pour toute réponse lui frappa l'arrière du crane.

« On a pas le temps de se reposé, je te ferais signalé qu'on doit impérativement rentrée avant le couché du soleil et ramené des réservoirs d'eau remplie ! Non seulement il est tard mais en plus on a rien trouvé ! Alors remue toi Bordel ! »

Kotetsu plissa ses yeux fasse aux hurlements de son compagnon d'arme. Il répondit quand se dernier sembla s'être calmé.

« Raison de plus pour faire une pause tu ne crois pas ? »

Izumo souffla agacé par son ami.

« Tu es con Kotetsu !? Plus vite on aura trouver une oasis plus vite on pourra rentré et je pourrais me débarrassé de toute cette crasse ! »

S'exclama-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements couverts de poussière. Il tendit a Kotetsu sa main pour l'aider a se lever ce que fit ce dernier de mauvaise grâce. Une foie debout il ramassa ses affaires et remercia son ami qui eut soudainement le visage rouge intrigué et inquiet il lui signala.

« C'est... C'est la chaleur abruti ! Mon fouleur ne peut même pas me couvrir la tête correctement. Arrête de rire putain ! »

Kotetsu trouvait son ami tellement adorable quand il était gêné surtout son visage il rigolait toujours quand Izumo était gêné.

« Oh les gars qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Demanda un des chercheurs d'eau. Ce qui arrêta les deux ninjas de se disputer. Ils regardèrent dans la même direction des autres hommes qu'ils devaient aider. Il y avait au loin une étrange ombre qui semblait s'avancer vers eux. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus troublé autour de cette étrange brume obscure.

Izumo se senti de plus en plus mal l'air devenait insoutenable pour respiré il devait haleté. Il regarda autour de lui il n'était pas le seul a sentir que plus cette chose s'approchait plus il sentait la température s'élevait. Un homme s'écroula au sol et vomit, il était déjà très affaiblit alors cette soudaine pression dans l'air ne devait pas l'aidé.

Kotetsu lui jeta un regard inquiet ne sachant que faire, Izumo décida qu'il était mieux pour eu de se replier jusqu'à ce qu'un des chercheurs ne s'exclama.

« Il y a une source d'eau près de cette chose ! »

Les deux ninjas de Konoha se regardèrent ne sachant pas si ils devaient risqués le tout pour le tout pour accomplir leur mission ou battre en retraite.

« Elle est a combien de distance de nous ? »

Demanda finalement Izumo

« Je dirais a une heure. »

Répondit l'homme expert portant deux énorme rouleaux sur son dos.

« Et la distance d'elle et de l'ombre ? »

Questionna-t-il de nouveau l'homme. Ce dernier réfléchit quelque seconde avant de dire

« Une heure trente peut être plus peut être moins. »

Izumo hocha la tête et se retourna vers les hommes de Suna.

« Bien, ceux qui se sente le courage de m'accompagner chercher l'eau dans l'oasis viennent avec moi les autres rentré au village. Chercher une autre source mettrais trop de temps. Est ce que ça vous va ? »

S'exclama-t-il, il vit des hommes se dirigé vers lui près a tenter le coup. Izumo se retourna pour parler avec Kotetsu mais ce dernier lui coupa la parole

« Hors de question que tu y ailles on ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

L'homme soupira mais tendit un doux sourire a son ami heureux de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Kotetsu je t'assure que je serais rapide. Et regardes les ils sont tous fatigués. Ramène les au village ou a l'auberge la plus proche et reviens ensuite m'aider. »

L'homme au bandage soupira et se gratta la tête il décida de capituler mais avant de s'éloigner il s'exclama.

« Normalement c'est moi qui prend des décisions a haut risque et tu me fais la morale ! On dirait vraiment qu'on a changé nos rôles. »

Puis il partit prenant sur son dos l'homme qui venait de s'écrouler.

Izumo le regarda s'éloigner il pria que si leurs rôles c'était échangé il garder toujours sa chance que n'avait Kotetsu.

« Vous êtes près ? On y va ! »


End file.
